Promises of Revenge
by Kayltjeee
Summary: Samantha McCall is a con-artist. She cons three men and they promise revenge. Please read & review
1. Promises of Revenge 1 Daniel Young

**Summary: _Sam McCall is a con-artist, and she cons three men out of their money. The three men promise revenge on her, and from there we will go to Chapter 1. _**

_So this is a work in progress. I started this over at D&T, and thought I should also post here. _

_It's a little different than other stories I wrote, and this is going to be a short story. I don't want to take it too long.  
_

* * *

_**Daniel Young**_

Samantha McCall looked at the ad in the paper and smiled. This was perfect – this man was practically begging for a wife, and she needed the money. Daniel Young – young, rich, and looking for a partner. It couldn't get any better. Then she looked up at the man – who was standing a couple of feet away from her – and smiled again. The man was also kind of handsome. Normally she didn't like rich men – only to steal their money – but by his looks she could like spending a little time with him. She had already asked around for information about the man, and knew he had just lost his first wife and needed someone to keep up appearances in his 'circles'. By the looks of it, no one really understood what he meant by that, but she did. He needed a woman who was able to play like she was in love with him, but the fact was that he didn't want her to be in love – not with him anyway. She took a step in his direction and then took another one, and some more – causing her to bump into him, and she made it look like she fell. He turned around, his arms slid around her waist and he held her upright.

''Are you ok, miss?'' he asked, and she nodded, and smiled at him as he carefully let her go, ''good,'' he said with a nod, and she took a deep breath.

''I read your ad,'' she said softly – trying to make sure no one heard her; she didn't want to embarrass him. He widened his eyes and then nodded, ''if you don't-''

''Come on, I want to talk to you somewhere private,'' he whispered harshly, and she nodded and followed him as he walked to a door, leading to an empty room. He closed the door and locked it, making sure no one could get in – or out. Sam didn't like the idea of being locked in a room with a stranger, but she never showed fear or discomfort.

''Ok, we're alone now,'' she said with a smile, and he nodded and ran his hand through his hair and sighed.

''You read the newspaper and you see that ad – when you see me you run to me?'' he asked, and she nodded. What good would it do to deny it?

''Yep,'' she simply offered, and he nodded and sighed again.

''I need someone who will act like she is in love in public – but not in private. I don't want another wife, but this is good for business. So if you think you're not up for it-''

''I have one condition – if we were to do this,'' she said with one eyebrow raised, and he frowned and then nodded.

''If we were to do this, what would be the condition?'' he asked, and she took a deep breath.

''I need money – before we get married I need money to pay my bills and stuff,'' she wasn't sure he would buy it, ''I've been having trouble to get around – that is the only reason I want to get married to you, but you have to help me with this first,'' she said, and he sighed. He was silent while he thought about it, and she tried to stay calm. She glanced at the door and back at him, and saw him looking at her.

''If I send you the money today will you be willing to marry me next week?'' he asked her, and she waited a little while before nodding, ''ok, that's settled then,'' he said, and she smiled.

''Thank you – you are a life saver,'' she told him, whispering. He nodded and sighed.

''The money will be…'' he paused and frowned, ''where do I send it?''

''I need it cash – I don't feel comfortable giving out my bank numbers – if you don't mind,'' she told him, and he nodded with a frown.

''How much do you need, by the way?'' he asked her, and she told him the amount. She saw his eyes widen, and then he laughed softly.

''If you don't want to – I mean, I can look for another way, but…'' her voice faded, leaving him to think what will happen. He didn't know what would happen when you can't pay the bills, and he nodded. He grabbed a pen and a piece of paper, and wrote down his number. Then he tore of a little piece and gave it to her.

''Write down your number here, and I will call you when I have the money and I will bring it to you,'' he said, and she nodded and wrote down her number. Then she gave him the piece of paper and smiled, ''it's nothing – that's just the kind of amount I spend in a week,'' he joked, and she smiled. He was easy to talk into doing something – and because he was rich he probably wouldn't even miss the money, ''now, I have to go back because I don't want them to start asking questions. When we are married we will just have to figure out a way to make them believe we are in love,'' he said, and she nodded.

''We'll think of something,'' she said, and then he nodded again and unlocked the door. For Sam, breathing suddenly became a whole lot easier. She watched him walk out the room and them waited for a little while to leave the room, and the building.

#####

Sam walked around town and wondered why the man needed a wife. He had given her a poor excuse about it being good for business, but she didn't really believe it. Not that it mattered, because she would be gone by tomorrow, and she would have to think about the guy anymore. She would be going to Port Charles – she knew someone, who knew someone that needed someone to marry him because something had happened. She didn't know what, but she would be there by the end of tomorrow, and she would start digging around. She bumped into someone and almost fell.

''Look where you're going,'' the someone said with a heavy Italian accent, and she looked up to see the face belonging to the voice. He was gorgeous, and when he looked at her he smiled, ''sorry – didn't see you, and I was in thought so I was snapping,'' he said, and again she was intrigued by his accent. She loved accents, and especially Italian ones.

''It's ok, I didn't watch where I was going,'' she said to him, and he smiled again.

''Can I make it up to you – maybe buy a drink?'' he asked, and she shrugged and then nodded. What harm could it do to drink something with the guy? ''I'm Ciro Russo,'' he said, and she smiled.

''I'm Sam,'' she replied, and he nodded and bowed his head.

''Nice to meet you,'' he said, ''are you ready? I know a great place just around the corner,'' he said, and she nodded. He grabbed her hand and pulled her with him.

#####

Later that night Sam sat waiting for the call. She had hoped he would have called sooner, but she knew the ups and downs of this scam. Then around 10 PM he called, and told her he had the money. She dumped her duffle bag in her car and drove over to some hotel, and then called him back, telling him where to meet her. She waited there for him to arrive, and when he did she smiled at him.

''Ok, so I wanted to come sooner but there was a reception at my work, and I needed to stay for a little while,'' he explained, and she suppressed a smile. She didn't understand this guy – he just explained why he was late to a complete stranger.

''It's ok, Daniel,'' she told him, and he nodded and then sighed in relief.

''I didn't want you to think I wouldn't keep my promise – I mean, we are going to live together soon, so I want you to know that I will always keep my promises,'' he said, and she nodded.

''Ok, I understand – it's ok,'' she said again, and he nodded.

''Ok, wait here, I'm going to get the money,'' he said, and she nodded and watched him walk back to the car. He had a big car, and when she turned to look at her own old car, she sighed. She turned back when she heard him close the door of his car and walk back. He had a big envelope in his hand, and she smiled, ''here you go – I will call you later to talk about next week,'' he said, ''but I have to go back now, because I told them I would come back,'' he added, and she nodded.

''Thank you so much,'' she said, and she stepped forward to hug him. A hug couldn't hurt, and he thought they were getting married so she had to keep up appearances. When she stepped back he smiled and turned around to walk away.

''I'll call you,'' he said to her again, and then he stepped in the car and drove away. She stepped in her own car, and then she laughed. He had been too easy, and when she would think back on it, she would smile. She started her car and started driving.

She sighed, glad this one was easy – but she knew not everyone was going to be this easy. She had heard about Jason Morgan – the guy she was going to go to now – and she knew he was a difficult man. She had the whole day tomorrow to think of something she would do to make him believe she needed the money, and she was going to use it. Right now, she needed to drive out of town and get some rest, because she was going to have a long day ahead of her.

##########

The next day Daniel decided to call Samantha to set a date and make sure she would be there. He dialed the number on the piece of paper and was shocked when he heard the number didn't exist. He didn't understand – he had called this number last night and it had existed. He called around to check where she was staying, but the problem was he didn't know her last name. He cursed, then started calling around and found out her last name – McCall. He called someone he knew that could do a background check, and waited for him to call back with the information. When he did, Daniel was shocked. Then he got angry and promised revenge to her for stealing his money.

* * *

_Please read and review - it really helps me writing this fic, 'cause now I still have that writersblock for this story and I can't seem to get writing this one._

_I have up to chapter 1 - so 3 chapters ahead - and I'm stuck on chapter 2.  
_


	2. Promises of Revenge 2 Jason Morgan

_**Jason Morgan**_

The first thing she did when she arrived in Port Charles was get some rest. She rented a room in some motel, and she took a shower and sank down on the bed. She had been driving all night, and most of the say. It was late in the afternoon, and she hadn't stopped to get some rest when she was out of town. She only stopped to take out the sim card of her phone and break it – which had been a pain in the ass – and put in the new one she had already bought for Port Charles. She never kept the same number, and she knew it was smart to break the card once she had used it. That way she didn't have to worry about it anymore.

She sighed and closed her eyes, thinking of a way to get to Jason Morgan. She knew he would go out to a bar at night – and she knew he would want to help helpless women, so she had an advantage. She could use it against him, but she still had to think of a way to do that. She sighed again and felt herself fall asleep – and she gave in to her exhaustion.

#####

She woke up a couple of hours later and felt a little better. She knew she had to make ready to go to that bar she heard of – Jakes, but something inside her told her to go from a different angle. So she looked at the time and saw it was around dinnertime, and walked to the bathroom and pulled her hair back in a ponytail and got dressed.

Suddenly she had an idea, and she smiled. She knew just how to make Jason help her – he was the kind of guy who would help women in trouble even if he didn't know them, but she would get to know him a little more – she would tell him she was pregnant, and she had to pay off someone who was blackmailing her. That was a great idea, and while walking out the motel room she smiled. She jumped in her car and drove over to the little diner she saw on the way in town. She would start working on Jason tomorrow, now she was going to eat dinner.

#####

Walking inside the little diner she was shocked to see Jason Morgan standing right there. She had to think of something real quick to get his attention, and decided to go with her imagination. She took a deep breath and tried to muster up some tears, and then sighed of relief.

''Thank god,'' she whispered, but loud enough for Jason to hear. He turned around and watched her walk unsteadily towards a chair, and then rushed forward to help her there.

''Are you ok?'' he asked her, and she nodded and wiped away the tears. Then she laid her hand on her stomach with a big gesture – so he would think she was pregnant.

''I'm going to be,'' she whispered, and then she looked at him and widened her eyes. His eyes were the most gorgeous kind of blue she had seen, and she had to blink not to drown in them.

''Ok, where are you running from?'' he asked her, and she was surprised at how fast he saw she was running. She shook her head, like she was scared of telling, and his eyes softened and he sat down next to her, ''come on, you can tell me, maybe I can help,'' he said softly, and she nodded and sighed.

''I don't know if I can tell here,'' she said, and he nodded and looked around, and then turned to the man behind the counter.

''Mike, can we go back for a second – or to one of the rooms?'' he asked, and Mike nodded and gave him the key to a room.

''Here – it's the room you used a couple of days ago,'' he told Jason, and Jason turned back to Sam.

''You want to come up and tell me – so I can help you?'' he asked her, and she looked around showing her doubt and he smiled, ''I won't do anything – I'm Jason, by the way,'' he added, and she nodded and got up.

''I'm Sam,'' she told him, and he nodded, ''I'll come with you,'' she whispered, and he took her hand and led her up the stairs and to one of the rooms there. He closed the door but didn't lock it, and she sighed of relief. She didn't mean to do that, but it did help convince him she was in trouble.

''Now, do you want to tell me?'' he asked her, and she nodded. He led her to the only chair in the room and kneeled in front if her, and she took a deep breath.

''I – I don't know where to start,'' she said softly, and he nodded, ''he blackmailed me to give him the money he needed – he has something on me that I don't want someone to know,'' she whispered, and she touched her stomach. He nodded again, and took a deep breath. Suddenly she felt guilty for lying to this man, and she didn't know where the feeling came from.

''Ok, what kind of money is he asking?'' he asked her, and she looked at him with wide eyes, ''don't get me wrong – I have a proposition, and you don't have to agree,'' he said, and she nodded, and waited for him to tell her, ''I can see you are pregnant – and if you want I can marry you to make sure the guy doesn't get to you, because I can protect you,'' he said, and then he sighed, ''I need someone to help me too,'' he told her, and she nodded.

''What kind of help?'' she asked him, ''I mean, I want to help you,'' she whispered, knowing he would look up again, and he did.

''If I give you the money to get the guy off of your back, will you marry me to help me get out of the deal I'm stuck in?'' he asked, and she nodded. She didn't know why she was giving in this easily, but she wanted to help him – really help him, ''then tell me, what kind of money is he asking for and how can I help?'' he asked, and she sighed.

''You can help by giving me half a million – and then let me handle the rest,'' she replied, softly. She really felt guilty. This guy intrigued her and she wanted to help him – with his problems.

''Ok, I will take care of it,'' he said, and she sighed of relief. Even though it was a scam she was relieved he did give in this easily.

''Thank you, Jason, I really…'' she said, and her voice faded when he took her in his arms and hugged her tight.

''I want to help you – and this is also kind of selfish,'' he said to her softly, and she nodded, ''I'm going to take care of the money but you have to give me some time,'' he said.

''I will – will I see you tomorrow – just to see you?'' she asked, and he nodded. He looked at her and she could see something change in his eyes right before he pressed his lips on hers. She felt a jolt go through her body, and she reacted to his kiss by wrapping her arms around his neck and pressing her body against his.

''We'll see each other again tomorrow, around breakfast time – here, in the diner,'' he said, and she nodded. She held on to him and was glad he was steady on his feet – because she wasn't. Her legs felt like jelly and she was lightheaded. He was a great kisser and he had brought up something inside of her she didn't know she had. When he let go of her and kissed her on her forehead she sighed, and when he walked away she felt lonely all of a sudden, ''you can stay here, I'll pay Mike for the room,'' he told her just before he left the room, and she widened her eyes. Then she sank down on the bed and closed her eyes. Falling asleep had never been this easy for her.

##########

Sam sat waiting for Jason in the diner and smiled when he walked in. He'd called her this morning – and she was surprised that he had found out her number. It was the number she used for personal things, for the information she got from her 'contact'. She didn't know how he got it but she knew she had to get rid of the number when she left Port Charles.

''Good morning,'' Jason said as he sat down opposite of her, and she smiled.

''A good morning it is,'' she said, and he laughed softly. She thought of last night – when he had kissed her and realized the attraction was strong. She was strongly attracted to him, even though she didn't know him, and she wondered what would happen today.

''I took care of the money, I'll have it for you later today,'' he said, ''but I didn't have enough time to count and I wanted it to be ok,'' he added, and she nodded.

''Jason, thank you, so much,'' she whispered, ''I don't know how to thank you enough,'' she added, and he smiled and nodded.

''We did a trade,'' he said, ''you give me your hand and I'll help you with this,'' he said, and she smiled and nodded, ''I thought I could have breakfast with you, but I don't have time for it – I'm sorry – because I have to work,'' he said suddenly, and she nodded.

''It's ok. I will still be here tonight so don't worry,'' she told him, and he laughed again. She loved his smile, and she loved it when he laughed.

''Ok, I will see you tonight,'' he told her, and then he got up. She rose from her chair and he stepped forward and hugged her. Then he waved and left the diner, and she smiled and went upstairs.

#####

Hours later there was a knock on the door and she got up and opened it to reveal Jason standing there with a big smile on his face. She stepped aside and he walked in, then closed the door and wrapped his arms around her in a hug.

''You don't know how I've longed to do this all day,'' he said softly, and she smiled. She felt safe and comfortable in his arms, ''I don't know what it is, but you have something that makes me want to know all about you – spend all my time with you,'' he suddenly told her, and she sighed and nodded.

''I know – I feel the same way,'' she whispered, and he lifted her chin and forced her to look at him.

''I know we just know each other, but…'' he paused, and she could see he was not really sure he should say it.

''Tell me – what do you want to say?'' she asked, and he sighed and looked at her again.

''I want you,'' he whispered, and she could feel butterflies in her stomach. He wanted her – as in he wanted to have sex with her, and she felt the same way. She had wanted him since they'd met this morning – no, since they'd met last night and he had kissed her. He looked into her eyes and smiled.

''I feel the same way, Jason,'' she whispered, and he sighed of relief just before he planted his lips on hers in a passionate kiss. Her arms went around his neck and she pressed her body against his, and she could feel his erection press against her stomach as she did. She moaned and he took the opening to slip his tongue in her mouth and starting a battle with hers. Then, all of a sudden, he broke the kiss and took a couple of deep breaths.

''I want to say that the money will be here tonight – but I also want to know if you are absolutely sure about this,'' he said, and she nodded. She was glad he told her that the money would be here, because after this she would have to leave and never come back.

''I want this as much as you do,'' she whispered, and she leaned in to kiss him again. He lifted her in his arms and carried her to the bed, where he laid her down really gentle and she almost cried at it. She had never been with someone this gentle and loving, and she would forever remember this. He began to kiss her everywhere, and she moaned when he started caressing her breasts. He took off her tank top, and then took care of her jeans and smiled when she was looking at him with passion and lust in her eyes. He took off his own clothes, and laid on top of her. He started kissing her again and she felt his hands all over her body, and she caressed his back and shoulders. She could feel the muscles under his skin, she could feel the heat radiating off of him in waves, and she didn't even notice him taking off her bra until he told her to take it off. She did and then he started kissing her neck and went down to her stomach – leaving her breasts on purpose – but when he moved up and took one of her hard nipples in his mouth she arches her back and moaned. He moved to the other breast and gave the nipple the same amount of time as the other one, and then he moved down.

''Lift your hips,'' he whispered hoarsely, and she complied. He slid off her panties and started moving his hands from her calves, to her thighs, and then suddenly his finger was on her G-spot and he started pressing and moving his thumb on it, while another finger slid into her. She screamed and arched her back in pleasure, and she could hear him laugh softly. She felt the pressure build up and soon she reached her climax, and he licked his fingers, looking at her as she rode out the orgasm. Then he slid out of his boxers and penetrated her in one move, and she screamed again, along with Jason.

''God, you feel so good,'' he whispered harshly, and he started moving. He urged her to move with him and she found his rhythm. Again Sam felt the pressure build, and he moaned, ''I don't think this one will last,'' he told her, and then he began to move faster, harder. He looked at her, ''come with me, babe,'' he told her, and she reached her climax just because he told her too – as did he, and he emptied himself inside of her. He collapsed but made sure not to fall on top of her, and he rolled over while pulling her with him. Once she was nestled in his side he stopped to catch his breath, and she did the same.

''That was – that was amazing,'' she whispered, right before falling asleep. Jason smiled and he too fell asleep, enjoying the feeling of her in his arms.

#####

Sam watched as Jason was sleeping and pulled on her shoes. She messed up, and when the money arrived she had woken up. She was surprised but grateful Jason hadn't woken up yet, because it gave her a chance to sneak out with the money. She didn't know what had gotten into her, sleeping with Jason, but she knew there was no turning back now. She grabbed the bag of money and walked out of the room in the middle of the night, and opened the back door of the diner and walked out. She stepped in her car and cursed herself once again for messing this up. It didn't matter – she got her money and she would just leave to another town. She started her car and drove off in the night.

##########

Jason woke up feeling rested and he felt around so he could pull Sam against him. He opened his eyes when the only thing he felt was a cold bed and pillow, and he saw Sam wasn't there. He looked around and noticed her stuff was gone too, and he cursed himself for being this stupid. He had let her scam him out of his money, and he had slept with her. He had really thought she was honest when she had told him what was going on, but she had been a good liar.

''Damn it,'' he screamed, and then suddenly he thought of something. This wasn't right – he didn't use a condom, but what if she wasn't pregnant like she said and there was a possibility that he made her pregnant?

One thing he knew for sure – he was going to hunt her down and take his payback. He promised revenge.


	3. Promises of Revenge 3 Ciro Russo

_**Ciro Russo**_

Sam sat at a bench in the park and watched the people walk by. She always liked watching people, and this was something she wanted to do today. She didn't want to think about Jason, she didn't want to think about that night.

It had been a week and she couldn't bring herself to getting to him. Not Jason – Ciro Russo. She had found out the man was loaded, and she wanted to scam him, and then move to some place warm and relax for some time. He was the guy who had bought her coffee and she liked him, but she didn't like him enough to let him go. She could get enough from him to live her whole life, and all she wanted was half a million. She still had to think of a way to get him to give her the money, but she would find a way.

''Sam,'' she heard someone call her name, and she frowned and turned to where the voice came from to see Ciro walk towards her. She didn't know what it was – him turning up in the park – but it couldn't be any better.

''Ciro – I was just thinking about you,'' she replied, and he smiled and sat down with a heavy sigh, ''what is it?'' she asked him, and he sighed again and turned to her.

''My parents – I made up this woman I would marry,'' he said and she widened her eyes, ''hey – I was desperate. Then they wanted me to bring my fiancée over and get married there,'' he said, and she couldn't help but laugh softly. He glared at her, and she stopped.

''Hey, I can act like your fiancée but I wouldn't marry you,'' she said suddenly, realizing this was the chance.

''What? You would do that?'' he asked her, and she shrugged.

''For pay – yeah, I would do it,'' she said, and he sighed.

''What kind of money do you want?'' he asked, and she looked down.

''It's that I have to pay some debts, so I need pretty much over half a million,'' she told him, acting like she was ashamed, and he looked at her with wide eyes.

''What did you do – buy a house and never think of paying? Damn, I can get it, but that is a lot,'' he told her, and she nodded.

''I know – I didn't pay my bills and when I asked how much they told me it was a lot – then I have the down payment on my car and all those things, and it just got more and more. And now I just got fired,'' she added, and he laughed softly. He didn't even pay attention to her and she didn't like the feeling she was getting from him.

''Well, I'll get the money when we've seen my parents,'' he said, and she shook her head. She didn't want to meet his parents before getting the money – she wanted the money and then run.

''I can't – I have a limit – I have to pay today,'' she told him, and he frowned but nodded.

''Well, I'll get the money and then we'll see my parents then,'' he said, and she could hear something in his voice, but she didn't pay much attention to it.

''Than you so much, Ciro,'' she replied, and then he smiled.

''I've got to go, so I will see you later today with the money, and then tomorrow we'll go to my parents so they know I really got engaged,'' he said, and she nodded. Then he got up and walked away.

#####

Sam sat in her hotel room and smiled – she had just conned her third man in two weeks, but some how she didn't feel all that good. She missed Jason, and she didn't know how she couldn't have developed this kind of feelings for him in a couple of days. She also didn't know if she was doing the right thing by doing this. Ciro seemed to be honest about why he wanted her to act like his fiancée, but she didn't trust him that much. Suddenly her phone rang and she jumped, got up and looked who was calling. She didn't know the number, so she didn't pick up. But the person kept calling.

''Hello?'' she said, and she sighed.

''Sam, I called you before but you didn't pick up – I have the money, I just need you to meet me at the bench in the park because I want you to come to my house,'' she heard Ciro say, and she sighed again.

''Why can't I just come to your house right away?'' she asked, and she heard him sigh and than he gave her directions to his place.

''I will be waiting for you – don't take too long,'' he said, and she disconnected the line. She didn't like the way he ordered her to do what he wanted, but she needed to stay on his good side because she didn't know the bad side and she wanted the money. She decided to take a shower first and put on something she liked – something sexy, and then she walked to her car and stepped in. She was a little nervous but she would just get the money and run.

#####

She stood in front of the house – the address Ciro had given her. It was a normal house, and she walked up the steps in front of it and rang the doorbell. She had to wait for a moment, and in that moment her mind went back to Jason. She had been trying to forget about him for the past week, but she couldn't. He was in her system, and she had almost gone back to Port Charles several times to give him back his money and tell him she was sorry. But it wouldn't matter – he would still hate her. She had conned him, and she knew no one could forgive something like that.

The door opened and Ciro stood in front of her with a big smile, and she smiled at him, almost imagining Jason standing in front of her.

''You're here,'' he simply said, and she nodded. She didn't know what to say, and when he stepped aside to let her in she felt a chill run down her spine. It wasn't a good chill – she felt uncomfortable in his home, and she didn't know why, ''I have been making arrangements for us to fly to Italy,'' he said, and she widened her eyes.

''Italy – do you mean I have to go to Italy with you to see your parents?'' she asked him – he hadn't mentioned that before, but she could've thought about it, seeing he was from Italy.

''Yes – I came to live here but my parents didn't. They still live in Rome and they want to meet you. I called them already,'' he told her, and she cursed silently. She didn't think he would do something like that, but when she thought about it, it didn't matter. She was going to get the money and leave, so she wouldn't have to worry about going to Rome. She would like it, but she could go there on her own some time.

''Ok, well when are we going?'' she asked, and he looked at her with a frown.

''I told you, you pay the money to where you need to pay it, and we go. Tomorrow,'' he said, and she nodded and smiled. Then he took her to the living room and said, ''wait here.'' He left the room, and she stood there, looking around. She didn't know how he could live here – it was dark and depressing. She walked over to some pictures and smiled when she saw a little boy – probably Ciro – with his parents. She looked at all the other pictures, and suddenly she felt something behind her. She turned around and saw Ciro standing there, and she smiled at him.

''Cute pictures,'' she said, not knowing what else to say, and he nodded. He handed her a check, and she looked at it.

''It's for a million – I didn't know exactly how much you needed and you can cash it in and pay off whatever you need,'' he told her, and she nodded.

''Thank you – so much,'' she said softly, and he nodded and smiled. Then he pulled her in a hug. She tensed but relaxed a second later, not wanting him to think he disgusted her. She didn't feel comfortable, and she felt his hand move up and down her back, and suddenly he touched her butt. She pulled back, and he kissed her hard. She tried to get out of his grip, but he was strong, and with his arms around her she didn't have anywhere to go.

''You taste so sweet,'' he said to her lips, and she tried to get away from him again.

''Let me go – Ciro just let me go,'' she whispered, and he smiled and kissed her again. She struggled, but he was stronger and bigger than her and she couldn't get away. He took her to the couch and threw her down, and before he could fall on top of her she kicked her leg up and kicked him. She didn't know where she hit him but he fell back and moaned, and she took the chance to run. She got up and ran out of the house, to her car, and when he came after her she was already in the car. Tears ran down her face, but she started the car and drove away.

##########

Ciro stood watching Sam drive away and cursed. He knew what she had done – she had just conned him out of his money. She never planned on going with him or act as his fiancée, she wanted his money and he fell for it. He thought she liked him and when he kissed her she began struggling. He didn't understand at first but now he did. He wanted her to pay for stealing his money, and she would. He promised revenge.


	4. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Sam drove – she didn't know where she was going – but she drove until she couldn't anymore. She still had the check in her pocket, and she still had to find a place to get some rest. She had been driving for more than a day – without sleep – and she was exhausted. She didn't want to stop, because she didn't want to take the chance of Ciro catching up with her.

Suddenly she saw the sign of a motel and sighed of relief – she was going to get some rest. She had enough cash on her to pay for a room, and she would get a long, hot shower and a bed. That's what she needed. She pulled over and took some cash out of her bag, and then stepped out of the car and locked it. The motel was small and she didn't really like it – it seemed like no one ever came here, it seemed deserted, but she needed sleep. She needed to wash Ciro off of her, and she needed to feel like herself again. She walked inside and sighed when she saw someone behind the counter – she had almost expected no one to be there.

''Hello ma'm, how may I help you?'' the boy asked and she looked at him.

''I need a room,'' she said, stating the obvious, ''I don't know how long I will stay here but I can pay,'' she added, even though she didn't know why.

''I have a room for you in the back – it's small but I suppose it will do,'' he said, and she nodded. He told her the price and she paid, and then he gave her the key, ''enjoy your stay,'' he said with a bright smile, and she nodded and walked back to her car, where she got her bag with clothes and the bag with the money, and then she walked to the room appointed to her.

The room was small, and she frowned – but at least there was a bed and a shower, and that was what she needed. She closed the door and locked it, and then closed all the curtains and turned on the light. Even though it was in the middle of the day, she felt like it was night. She grabbed some clothes to sleep in – more like a shirt – and went to the bathroom. It was clean, and that was all that mattered.

She didn't know how long she had been in the shower, but she still felt Ciro all over her, and she couldn't handle it. She didn't know when it happened – she always thought of herself as a strong woman – but she couldn't stop crying. She didn't have anyone to talk to, or just to be with, and she felt lonely. She dried off and put on her clothes, and she let herself fall on the bed. It didn't take long for her to fall asleep.

#####

She woke up sweating. She didn't even remember what she was dreaming, but she was sweating so it meant there had to be something. She sighed and sat up, but didn't come out of bed. Even though she had woken up she was still tired, but she was also hungry and she needed something to eat before going back to sleep again. She knew there was nothing in the room, and she knew she had to get out, so she picked out something comfortable and she walked out the door.

She found a place to eat in no time – some ten minutes she walked and she found a diner. She ordered and ate, and then she walked back to her room at the motel, and tried to get back to sleep.

All her life she had lived this way, but this time, at this point, she didn't want this life anymore. She wanted friends, and she wanted someone to love and care about. She didn't have that, because of her father – he had taught her everything he knew, and he had used her for his cons, but he gave her the life she was living now. She couldn't blame it all on him, but she did most part. She sighed, and closed her eyes and let the sleep wash over her.

##########

Jason had been looking for Sam the whole time. Once he had found out she was gone – and he had figured out she had scammed him – he started looking. He wanted her to pay, but with every day – every hour – that went by, he felt less and less comfortable for making her pay.

The night he spent with her had meant something to him, and he didn't want her to pay. He wanted to see if they could get past it, maybe work things out and get to know each other. He wanted to help her – because she was having a problem. He just knew there was something going on with her.

He walked around his penthouse and called Stan to get him to look for her, maybe he could find her through ATM's, surveillance, anything. He had called Stan a thousand times this week and he didn't find anything.

There was a knock on the door, and before he could go and open it, the door opened and Carly walked through. She had been checking up on him the last week – he didn't go to work and he almost never got out – only when he had to eat. Then he would go to Kelly's and eat.

''Jason, I know you want to find this woman, but god, is she even worth it?'' Carly asked, and he sighed.

''To me, yes – I want her to know how much she hurt me, even though I only knew her that one day. I don't know what it is, Carly, she got to me,'' he said, and she nodded.

''I know, Jason, but she ran away – it's obvious she doesn't feel the same way, why don't you just let it go?'' she asked, and he sighed again.

''I know I should. I know, but I can't. I want to know why she did it, maybe there was more than she needed or wanted the money,'' he said, and she rolled her eyes.

''I know you want to believe that, but she wanted the money, she didn't need it. She scammed you, conned you out of that money and you want to see if you can work it out – Jason, that's not you,'' she said, and he nodded.

''I know! That is what I mean – I'm not me, I want to know, and normally I wouldn't,'' he said, ''but this time she got to me – a woman got to me – and I don't want to let it go. I want to know her, I want to spend time with her and see if I can forgive her,'' he sighed, '' don't know, Carly,'' he added and she nodded.

''Ok, I will talk to Sonny, see if I can get him to help you find her,'' she said, and he nodded and looked at her gratefully. Then she turned around and left, ''I love you, Jason, and I want you to be happy, but you know me and I don't think I can forgive that woman for hurting you like this,'' she said, before she closed the door behind her. He looked at it for a while and called Stan again, to see of he found anything.

##########

As the week went by, Daniel had been looking for Sam. He didn't even know if it was her real name anymore. He had found out she had changed her name a couple of times, but none of them seemed to fit as Sam did. So he went with that name, and he asked around to see of anyone had seen her. His friends, even his enemies he asked of they had seen her, and no one had. He checked every way he knew how, but he couldn't find her.

He was hurt, angry, frustrated – name it, and he felt it. After she had left with the money he had been having trouble with his business, and he blamed her. He wanted her to pay for what she did – to his business.

''I don't care what happens, I want her to pay,'' he said, and he laughed. He had been talking to himself the past week, because every one he knew didn't want to have anything to do with him – as if this was his fault. She was the one who conned him, stole his money, not the other way around – but the people in business didn't care. He was losing his job, because of her.

##########

Ciro laughed as he found out where Sam was. It had only been two days, and he had already found her. She was sloppy, and he was good. He had found her in some motel – or better, in a diner nearby – and he had someone follow her. He needed to find a way to make her pay, but every time he thought about her, he got even more angry and all he wanted to do was kill her.

It wasn't about the money – he didn't even notice it was gone – it was about his pride. He didn't like women treating him like that, and he didn't like her acting like she didn't have a care in the world. When she had driven away he knew right away she wouldn't return. He had known from the start.

He stepped out of his house and ran into someone – and when he looked up he smiled.

''I' m sorry,'' he said, and the man nodded.

''Don't worry – I was looking for you,'' the man said, and Ciro frowned, ''I know Sam McCall scammed you too, and I want to know if you know where she is,'' the man said, and Ciro shook his head.

''Who are you – Sam scammed you, but who are you?'' he asked, and the man widened his eyes and nodded.

''I am Daniel Young,'' he said, and Ciro nodded, ''I need to know where she is, I want her to pay,'' he said, and Ciro nodded again.

''Yes, I want her to pay too, but you will have to find another way to find Sam. I am working on this alone and I don't want you bothering me. Now get the hell out of my face,'' he said, and Daniel shook his head.

''No way – I need you to tell me where she is, I know you know,'' Daniel said, getting in Ciro's face even more, and Ciro pushed him back.

''I don't know where she is – get the hell away from me,'' he said, and then he walked away, stepped in his car and drove off.

##########

Sam woke up rested enough to get back on the road, but she wanted to take a shower first. She also needed to find a way to get the check cashed out, and she thought about how she was going to do that. She was on the road for most of the day and she didn't want to stop, so she had to find a way to get the money from the check.

As she stepped in the shower she thought maybe she could stop somewhere for a day or two and get the cash, and she nodded to herself. That was what she was going to so. But she was going to drive a while first, and stop at the first bank she could find before they would close. As she rinsed herself again she found she felt better. Better after what Ciro had done, even though she felt like she deserved it.

She stepped out of the shower and dried herself off, and then she got dressed and grabbed her bags. She walked to her car and dumped the bags in her trunk, and she stepped in and started it. Even if she could never stop driving, she would do it. She would keep driving if she had to – even though she didn't feel like it.

Then again, maybe she could find a place and change her name – after all, it was what she was best at. After that thought she drove off – on to another city.


	5. Chapter 2

_I will not be updating this one in the next couple of days so I wanted to update one last time today._

_**Please READ&REVIEW. Thank you!**_

* * *

**Chapter 2**

After another week of driving Sam had decided to stop. She needed to settle and get a job, even though she could live of this money for a long time. She wanted a life, and she intended on getting one. She wanted to have a family, and she intended on getting one. Even though not with the man she wanted. She called someone who could help her.

''I need a new ID – a car, something fancy, and I need you to be discreet,'' she told the man, who made a sound and wrote everything she said down, ''the car has to be ready in Hawaii when I get there, and I need the ID before I leave,'' she added, and the man made another sound.

''Getting on it. ID will be ready tomorrow and will be sent to you,'' he said, and then he disconnected the line. He had helped her with some things before, like finding out who was rich and easy to manipulate, and he had always been right. This time she was sure it would be the last time she would call him.

She stopped driving and rented a motel room, dropped off her things and went to find a place to eat.

##########

Jason sighed when the phone rang again, he had been getting calls non-stop.

''Morgan,'' he said, and then he smiled when he heard it was Stan.

''Jason, someone of our guys is her contact! He told me he got a call from the chick half an hour ago and he had to make sure there was a car to her disposal in Hawaii,'' Stan said, and Jason smiled again. He had found her, and now he just had to go to Hawaii.

''Ok, thank you, Stan. Do you know when she will be there?'' he asked, and Stan sighed.

''No, he only told her he would have everything ready when she would arrive at the airport, and I don't think you can find anything there – he didn't even tell which airport,'' Stan replied, and Jason nodded.

''Thanks, Stan – you're a lifesaver,'' he said, and then he disconnected the line. He started packing a bag, and then he booked a flight to Hawaii. He realized he didn't even know where she could go, but that didn't matter. He called Sonny.

''Sonny, I need to take some time off, to go on a vacation,'' he said, right when Sonny picked up the phone.

''You can't just do that on this short of a notice, Jason,'' Sonny said, and Jason sighed.

''I need it, Sonny – give me some time and I will be back before you know it,'' Jason said, and he could hear Sonny sigh.

''Ok, but be back soon, Jason. I need you here – Carly needs you here,'' he said, and then Jason disconnected the line. He didn't care if Carly needed him, and it was the first time in a long time he would think that.

##########

Ciro had a smug smile on his face and he knew it. He knew exactly where Sam was headed, and he knew he was going to be there when she arrived. He had booked a flight to Hawaii, and he was going to be there to make her pay for what she did to him. Ciro sighed and walked out his apartment and to his car, where he stepped in and drove over to the airport. He knew she wasn't going to fly until tomorrow, and he knew he was going to be there when she arrived. He dialed a number and waited.

''Did you find out where the apartment or cottage is she rented?'' he asked the man on the phone when he picked up.

''Yep, I'll send you the directions later, still don't know if she will go there right away, but know she is going to be there,'' he said, and Ciro disconnected the line. His contact knew not to talk too much, and when he did Ciro would disconnect. He didn't need all the talk, and he didn't care if the man had something to say – just say what you want and stop talking when you know it's too much. He smiled as he drove, having fun thinking of ways to make Sam McCall pay.

##########

Daniel knew Ciro knew something, so he sneaked in his apartment when he had seen him leave. After he had found the key earlier, he had let someone make a copy and he stepped inside when Ciro left. He sighed when he saw the inside of his apartment – it was a mess. Daniel shrugged and moved forward slowly, and then he saw the living room and rummaged until he knew for sure nothing was there.

He worked the house, like he would do when he would make a deal at work, every inch of the house was seen, looked at.

##########

Sam smiled when she woke up. She felt good, and she knew she would have a great time settling in Hawaii. Sam had rented a cottage on the side of the beach, with a lot of empty space around and she loved the idea of having to live there for a while. She knew she needed to get something where she could stay, but she wanted to see the island before really settling into an apartment. Her phone rang and she picked up.

''Did you manage it?'' she asked her contact, and he sighed.

''Yeah – the cottage is rented and the car will be ready when you arrive at the airport. I managed the ID to be ready tonight so all you have to do is book the flight,'' he told her, and she nodded and smiled.

''Thank you,'' she said, and then he told her where her ID would be.

''It will be in locker number 300 – key will be given to you before you leave the motel,'' he told her, and she nodded.

''Well, that's nice – thank you,'' she said, and she disconnected the line. Sam didn't like the idea of him knowing where she was, because she didn't tell him that information when she talked to him before. She shrugged – it didn't really matter how he knew, but she was glad she could remove his number when she was in Hawaii. She walked out of the motel room and went to the desk, where she asked for an internet café, and he gave her directions and she went there – all in her sweatpants and tank top, her hair a mess. Sam didn't care, she just wanted to book her flight and go back to sleep. She paid for an hour and sat down to book her flight.

#####

After an hour she had booked her flight and checked her email, and then she left and went back to her motel room, where she took a shower. Once out of the shower she dried herself off and wrapped a towel around her head, to dry her hair, and she sat down and watched some T.V.

##########

Jason smiled when he saw Sonny trash around the place, and sighed. He had found out Sam had been here, and Sonny wanted to come with him to see what Jason wouldn't see.

''Damn it, she didn't even leave an earring,'' Sonny said, and Jason sighed.

''What'd you expect? She wouldn't leave anything, because that would be stupid,'' he replied. They had gone to one of the motels where Sam had been and tried to look for information on where she was going. Jason knew she was going to Hawaii, but he didn't know where, and he needed to know.

''Jason, this is crazy,'' Sonny mumbled, and Jason smiled.

''Let's just go home and I'll go to Hawaii first in the morning,'' he said, and Sonny sighed.

''I'll go and see where she is now,'' Sonny said, and he walked out of the room. Jason sighed and looked around, and then he walked out of the room also, because he knew there was nothing here. She paid with cash, didn't leave anything in the room and left without a trace.

##########

Sam decided to just go to the airport, seeing she had booked a flight for the afternoon tomorrow and she wanted to be there in time. By the time she was ready to go it was an hour later and she heard someone knock on the door. She looked through the peephole and saw a man standing there, holding a key in his hands. She opened the door and the man gave her the key, and then she stepped out with her stuff and walked to her car. Sam walked to the front where she told the desk clerk she was leaving, and walked back to her car and drove off.

Once at the airport she went to look for the locker and was surprised she found it in no time. She grabbed the stuff inside – her ID and all the things she needed for her new identity – and she walked to the coffee shop to get something to drink. She needed something to keep her awake, and when she looked around she thought she saw someone familiar and she felt her heart beat faster. Sam watched everyone and noticed nothing or no one familiar, and sighed of relief.

She sat down and waited for her coffee to come.

#####

Jason smiled – he had been watching Sam for an hour, and she hadn't even seen he was there. He still didn't know where she was going, but he could wait. He didn't want to talk to her at the airport, so he waited until she boarded, and when she did he knew where she was going. Now Jason could narrow his search when he got to Hawaii, and he smiled. He was happy he found her, and he knew it was just good luck. He smiled and started walking towards the booking area, where he waited for someone to help him.

''I need the first flight to Maui,'' he said, and the woman looked at him and then started typing something in her computer.

''Next flight is full – the flight after that too – so it will have to be a week from now. Not many flights go to Maui,'' the woman said, and Jason nodded. He knew where she was, another week didn't matter, so he booked the flight and paid for it, and then he heard the announcement that told the flight to Maui was leaving. He walked over to the boarding area where he stood in sight, and when he saw Sam turn around he smiled at her. She saw him, and she paled, and he smiled even brighter. This was fun to do, just stand there and make her think whatever she wanted to think, and when she walked through the gate he couldn't see her anymore. Jason walked back to his car, where he drove home and went to sleep – all what happened today worked out for the best. Now was the time to plan his trip.


	6. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

_Sam knew this wasn't good. She stared at Jason who was standing there, smiling at her, and she felt sick to her stomach. She knew he could've gotten to her before, because when she thought about it, she had felt his presence before. She stared at him until someone pushed her forward, and she looked around to see the people behind her getting restless._

''_Just go,'' she heard someone say, and she nodded and walked away. Backwards, so she could keep an eye on Jason. Her heart pounded in her chest and when she lost him, she turned around and walked in the airplane. She didn't know what he would do, but she knew he would come after her. Now he knew where she was, and where she was going._

#####

As Sam stepped out the airport she saw someone wave at her. She smiled, knowing it was the person who had brought her car, and she walked towards him.

''Hey – you brought my car, I see,'' she said, glancing at the car. It was an Audi TT cabrio, and she loved it, ''where are the keys, and how much do I owe you?'' she asked the man, and the man named his price, ''that's not much – this a new car?'' she asked him, her eyes wide. The man nodded, and she whistled softly, not really believing this man.

''I've got to go – have fun with the car,'' the man said, and gave her the keys. She thanked him and he walked away. Sam looked over at the car again and couldn't stop grinning, and she pressed the button to open the door and threw her stuff in the trunk, while the roof slid down to the back.

''This is amazing,'' she mumbled to herself, and then she climbed in the car and started it. She sat there for a while, relaxing in the luxurious car, and then she started it and drove off. She was glad she had navigation, because while driving she knew she would never have found the cottage without it. Sam was looking around while driving, and she loved the place. The weather was great, and because of the breeze she knew she could get comfortable in the sun.

As she drove up the driveway of the cottage she smiled, because she could love it here, if she wasn't looking over her shoulders all the time. She shut down the engine and stepped out, surprised to see a woman getting from the back to the car.

''Welcome, I'm here to show you around and get the first months payment,'' she said, and Sam nodded and walked to the back of her car, where she grabbed the money and then handed it to the woman.

''I don't need to be shown around, but thanks,'' she replied, and the woman nodded and smiled.

''Well, then I'm just going to welcome you again and enjoy your time here,'' the woman said, and Sam nodded. The woman waved and left, stepped in the car Sam hadn't even seen, and drove away. Sam sighed of relief, when she was finally alone at a place she could call home for the next month or so. She looked at the keys that were hanging next to the door and grabbed them, and then opened the door and stepped in. the cottage wasn't much, but it was light and she liked it. It was small – the living room and kitchen in one, and the bathroom was just large enough for a bath and toilet – but the bedroom was big. She smiled and stepped out the back, where she breathed in the fresh salty air, and she closed her eyes.

''What do you think?'' she heard a small voice ask, and she spun around to see a little boy standing there. He couldn't have been older than 13 years, and she widened her eyes.

''How – how did you get here?'' she asked him, and he shrugged.

''When you round the house you can go to the back. I've been coming here forever because no one has ever stayed here long enough,'' the boy replied. Sam nodded, then smiled at him.

''I'm Sam,'' she said, and when he nodded but didn't say anything she looked at him, ''what's your name?'' she asked, and he looked at her as if to see what she was up to.

''I'm Denny,'' he said, and she nodded, ''I'm not from here, but I lived here all my life,'' he added, and she nodded again.

''I just needed a break,'' she replied, and he smiled. Suddenly he walked away, and she thought he would come back and waited for him, but he didn't come back. He had just left, and she laughed when she realized that. She shrugged and walked back in, where she made ready for her first night in Hawaii.

##########

Jason smiled when he thought of the look on Sam's face. He knew he had scared her but he didn't care. It was good to see her scared, even though he hadn't planned on doing anything but talk to her when he got to Hawaii. He walked past his hotel and sat on the bench. It had been a couple of hours since he had seen Sam get on the plane, but he still didn't feel like getting back in his room. He didn't like to feel trapped, and that's what he felt like when he was in there. Sonny had gone back home, to Port Charles, but Jason had decided to stay here until his plane would set off. Suddenly he heard something and he turned to see a man standing in front of him.

''Who are you?'' the man asked, and Jason frowned.

''What do you care?'' he asked, and the man sat down next to him.

''I saw you on the airport – you were staring holes in her back, and you think I wouldn't have noticed?'' the man asked, and Jason shook his head and tried to get what this man was saying. Then the man spoke up again, ''I'm Daniel, she conned me too,'' he said, and Jason nodded.

''Ok, what do you want me to do – get out of my face, 'cause I don't care what happened between you and her, if you hurt her, I'll kill you,'' Jason replied, and the man nodded and got up.

''I'd say watch out – I think she is just as lethal as you think you are,'' he said before turning around and walking away. Jason shook his head and got up, walked towards his hotel room and slammed the door behind him. He didn't like seeing men Sam had conned, that was for sure – but he got a weird vibe of this guy.

##########

Daniel smiled when he looked back and saw Jason still sitting on the bench. He had gone to him on purpose, to see what Jason would do, and he hadn't disappointed him. Jason was in love with Sam, and Daniel decided it was time to get to her. He knew where she was, and he knew he wasn't the only one who knew. He didn't know if the other guy – Ciro – knew, but he wanted to be there before Jason would. He took his cell and dialed a number.

''I need a private jet,'' he said in the phone when the other person picked up, ''and I need it as soon as possible,'' he added, and he listened to the person telling someone else to prepare the jet.

''It's all done, tomorrow morning,'' the person said, and Daniel smiled. This was going to be too easy, he thought, and he disconnected the line. He rented a room in the hotel and went to his room, because he needed to rest. He had been looking for Sam at the airport before and when he had found her, he knew where she was going just by looking at her. She hadn't seen him, but she had seen Jason, and he was glad. That meant she wasn't expecting anyone but Jason, and he could take advantage of it.

##########

Ciro crept around the house and stared at Sam, lying on the beach in her bikini. He felt his cock twitch at the sight of her, and he smiled. From the very start he wanted her, when they had ran into each other and drank coffee together. He watched her as she sat up, and he took a step back when she got up and took the towel she'd been sleeping on. It was getting dark out, but the warmth wasn't gone, and Ciro knew it would never go away completely. He smiled when he saw her walk inside, not even bothering with closing the door. It was his cue, he thought, as he walked out to the front. Ciro was going to get her to open the front door, and he would sneak in the back and surprise her. He knocked on the door and heard her walk towards the door, and he sprinted to the back and walked through the back door.

''Stupid kids,'' he heard her say, but he could hear the loving tone of voice, and he knew she actually loved kids. Ciro frowned and looked at her back while she looked out the door, and he sneaked up and waited for her to close the door. When she did, he grabbed her from behind, one hand sneaking around her waist while the other covered her mouth, to cover the screams – because he knew she would.

''Surprise,'' he whispered in her ear, and she stopped struggling. Sam tensed when she heard his voice – she hadn't expected Ciro to be the first to find her, especially because she had seen Jason at the airport – and she knew she was trapped.

''What are you going to do?'' she asked, her voice barely above a whisper as she tried to keep her fear in check. She needed to stay strong right now, she didn't need him to get angry, and she needed to find a way out of here, ''are you going to kill me?''

''I'm going to finish what we started back at my place,'' he said, ''I'm not going to kill you, not before we finish what we started,'' he added in a whisper.


	7. Chapter 4

_**Warning for this chapter.**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Chapter 4**

''_I'm going to finish what we started back at my place,'' he said, ''I'm not going to kill you, not before we finish what we started,'' he added in a whisper._

Sam tensed and tried to get out of his grip, but he was stronger than she was and he held his arm tightly around her waist. His other arm moved around her neck and he pulled her backwards, and when he arrived at the couch in the middle of the room he seemed to think of where to put her, because he stood looking between the couch and the wall. Then he made his decision, and he pushed her against the wall, one arm around her neck still while the other grabbed both of her hands above her head.

''You're probably wondering how I found you,'' he said suddenly, and when she didn't reply he continued, ''you left a trail – even though you think you didn't – and I was able to find you pretty soon. I've had you followed for the past week or so,'' he grinned, ''you were just plain stupid, you know – booking a trip to Hawaii,'' he suddenly pushed his hips forward, and she moaned in pain.

''Why are you doing this – I can just give you back the money and you can go,'' she whispered, and she felt her eyes sting when she saw the look on his face.

''I know I can do that – but you have to understand that is not what I want,'' he told her, '' I don't need that money, I don't even care you took it, this is all about revenge – you stole something from me, and it doesn't matter what, but I have my pride,'' he said, and then suddenly he glared at her and pressed his arm – the arm around her neck, and she gasped for air. He let go, smiling, and she gasped for air some time longer before looking at him again.

''Then what – what are you going to do?'' she asked, trying to buy some time to find a way out.

''We're going to have so much fun,'' he whispered before he crushed his lips on her in a hard kiss. Sam tried to move her head away, but he didn't let her get away. Ciro released her arms, and she started hitting him everywhere she could, but he didn't seem to feel any of it while his hands roamed over her body. She felt the tears that had been stinging in her eyes fall, and she tried struggling out of his grip even harder, hitting him wherever she could but he didn't move. Then he moved his mouth to her neck, and she screamed.

''Stop, get off,'' she yelled at him, and he looked up with anger in his eyes. After all the hitting she had done, the struggling – the yelling was what made him angry. He balled his fist and hit her in the face, making her head slam into the wall behind her, causing her to see stars in her eyes.

''You better shut your mouth, bitch,'' he growled, and she shook her head. He saw it, and slammed her against the wall once again, and then pulled her from it and threw her on the couch. Sam saw her chance and scrambled up, trying to get away, but he just smiled and jumped over the coffee table, grabbed her waist and let himself fall on top of her. The air left her body with a 'whoosh', and she gasped for breath while he turned her around.

''Ciro, you don't have to…'' she whispered, still a little out of breath, but he didn't listen. He grabbed the top of her bikini and ripped it off, and she screamed. He brought his knee up in a strange position, kicking her in her stomach. She moaned in pain, and he continued caressing her, as she tried to push him off of her. Ciro grabbed both of her hands and held them above her head with one of his hands, and then he laid down on top of her and started kissing her. He kissed her mouth, moved to her neck and her breasts, while she was struggling to get away from him.

''Please,'' she begged him, and he just smiled and continued kissing her. She knew there was no way out of this, and she couldn't help but let her tears fall. Sam could feel them in her neck and she could feel them roll in her hair. He removed his jeans, taking his boxers in the same movement, and she started sobbing. Struggling against his grip, she could feel the bruises form on her wrists, and when he laid back down he slapped her in the face hard, causing her to see stars again, and she stopped struggling for a moment. The moment was long enough for Ciro to rip the panties and he pushed himself inside her in one swift movement.

''No!'' Sam screamed in pain when he started moving, and she tried to get away, she tried to get him to stop, but he was just too strong, and as he pushed in and pulled out he smiled at her. Ciro slapped her every time she cried out, and she felt dizzy and lightheaded when he finally reached his orgasm and collapsed on top of her. Sam didn't feel anything – she felt numb – and she stared ahead of her, past Ciro to the ceiling as he tried to catch his breath. Sam pushed against him and he rolled off of her, and she crawled in a corner, hugging her knees against her chest. Ciro laughed and got up in sitting position.

''You really did act like you didn't like it,'' he said to her, as he pulled up his boxers and his jeans, and she shook her head. She didn't want to say anything, she just wanted him to leave, ''I think I'll keep you around – so that whenever I need something I can come here,'' he whispered, and she felt a chill run up and down her back.

''No,'' she said, her voice stronger than she felt, and he widened his eyes and laughed.

''I don't think you have a choice there – or you rather want to die?'' he asked, and when she nodded he frowned, but then smiled, ''ok, babe, you get your wish,'' he added, and he started walking towards her. When he stood in front of her he grabbed her hair, and started chocking her in one movement. Sam gasped for air and he just smiled at her, and then he suddenly let go of her. She collapsed on the floor gasping for breath, but he didn't give her time to recover as he started kicking her. Sam rolled up in fetal position, praying it would be over soon, just before she blacked out.

##########

Jason laid in bed feeling like something bad had happened, but he had called Sonny to ask if everything was ok, and Sonny had told him everything was just fine.

''_Come on, Jase – you don't feel like that because you think something happened, you're just afraid what will happen when you get to Sam,'' he heard Carly say in the background, and he knew she was right. He was afraid of what would happen when he got to Hawaii, and he knew he had to just relax._

''_Thanks, tell Carly I love her and tell the boys – I'm going to go sleep now,'' Jason said, and he heard Sonny mumble something before disconnecting the line._

Jason still didn't feel comforted, and he wanted to make sure he got to Sam as soon as possible. He had called Sonny back, telling him he needed the jet, and Sonny had told him the jet would pick him up the next morning. Jason felt like that couldn't be soon enough, and when he stepped in the bed in the hotel room, he felt like he could lie awake all night. He didn't expect the sleep to come as quickly as it came.

##########

Her whole body ached, as Sam made her way through the darkness that surrounded her, and she tensed when she heard something – or someone – move around the house. She didn't open her eyes, because she didn't want him to think she was still alive. Suddenly she felt something against her throat, and she screamed.

''No, don't do it again, please, I cant-''

''Sam, Sam, come on,'' she heard a small voice, and she opened her eyes as wide as she could and saw Denny sitting in front of her.

''Denny – go, go away,'' she whispered, her voice painful of screaming. He shook his head and she opened her mouth to tell him to go again, when he raised his hand. She flinched, even though she knew he wouldn't hurt her.

''Sam, I'm not going away, and I'm not going to hurt you – but you need to go to the hospital,'' he said, and he sounded like a grown man when he said that.

''No, Denny, you need to go,'' she said softly, '' what if he comes back…'' she suddenly realized how she must look, and she tried to cover herself. Denny stared at her and then looked away.

''Come on, we need to get you to a hospital,'' Denny insisted, but she shook her head even though it hurt, and started getting up. She flinched but didn't stop, and when she was sitting she moaned in pain, ''you're bleeding,'' Denny suddenly said, and she looked down to the floor and saw the blood. She knew where it was coming from, and she moaned again.

''Denny – please, just go,'' she said, ''I don't want to go to the hospital, I just want…'' she stopped talking, when she saw he got up and held out his hand. She stared at him, and he smiled weakly at her.

''If you're not going to the hospital I can't force you and I wont, but you need to clean up,'' he told her, and she nodded and tried to get up herself, but she couldn't, and he sighed, ''come on, I'm here, I'll help you – I'm stronger than I look,'' Denny said, and she nodded in defeat and took his hand, trying to make sure she didn't lean on him to heavily. Once she stood, she moaned again but bit through the pain and started walking – with Denny's help – to the bathroom.

''You need to leave right now,'' she said sternly, and he nodded, but he turned on the water first, and looked at her, ''go,'' she snapped, and immediately felt guilty for snapping.

''I'm going to stay here until you come out – I'll put down some clothes and towels, and wait for you,'' he told her, and she sighed, but nodded. Sam didn't want the boy to see anything, but it was already too late. He nodded again and left the bathroom, and she stepped under the stream of hot water and sank down to the floor, sobbing uncontrollably.

#####

She didn't feel any better when she got out of the shower – if anything she felt worse. Sam just wanted to crawl in bed and never get out. She carefully dried herself off, surprised to see bruises all over her body – she didn't think he had hit her everywhere – and got dressed. She was grateful that Denny had done what he had said – bringing her clothes – and when she had brushed her hair she stepped out of the bathroom.

''Sam,'' she heard behind her softly, and she turned around slowly to look at Denny, who was standing behind her, ''are you feeling better?'' he asked her, and she nodded, even though she didn't feel any better. She felt violated, and her whole body ached.

''Thank you, Denny. Now you need to go home – and don't tell anyone about this, ok?'' she said softly, her throat ached. He shook his head sadly, and then looked up to her with tears in his eyes and she felt sorry for the boy.

''I don't have a home – I've been breaking in this cottage when it was empty,'' he whispered, and she sighed and lifted his chin.

''If you want, you can stay here – but you have to promise me not to steal anything,'' she said, and he nodded, his eyes wide, ''it's not that I don't trust you, but you are…''

''I know – I understand, and I will never steal anything from you, believe me,'' he told her, a smile spreading his face.

''Ok, you know where you sleep – I'm going to get something to drink and get to bed myself, so do whatever you want,'' she said, and he nodded.

''I walked around and locked the place for you,'' he told her before he left to go to bed, and she sighed in relief. She slowly walked over to the fridge and grabbed a bottle of water, turned the cap off and took a long drink. She sat down and flinched when everything in her body screamed in agony, and she decided it was time to go to bed. She knew it would be hard to sleep, but she had to at least try.


	8. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Denny knew what had happened last night. When he had found Sam he didn't – but after listening to her cry out, saying he had to stop, he knew. He had been sitting next to her on the ground while she was sleeping, when she started tossing and turning again. He knew from experience not to touch her – she slugged him when he had done so in the middle of the night – and he started talking to her.

''Sam,'' he said softly, and then he stood to his feet and sat next to her on the bed. ''Samantha,'' he figured that was her real name, ''wake up,'' he said sternly, and surprisingly, she woke up. She shot up, sweat pouring, and she looked at him with wide eyes.

''He's here,'' she whispered, and he shook his head. She breathed in deeply and added, ''I feel him here, Denny, I just know he's here!''

Denny shook his head again, ''no, he's not – you are safe here,'' he replied, and she shook her head, but he held up his hand when she wanted to say something, ''I've taken care of protection – and you might not think it's good protection, but these street kids know what they're dealing with here, so trust me,'' he said proudly, and she sighed.

''I'm sorry,'' she whispered, and he nodded, not knowing what to say. She looked at him and smiled when she saw his face, ''listen, I want to meet the,'' she paused, ''street kids you asked to help,'' she said, and he nodded.

''I'll call them in,'' he said, and he got up, but she grabbed his arm. He turned and added, ''when you are ready.'' She nodded and smiled, then sighed in relief. ''Just call out when you need anything – I'll be outside,'' he said just before he walked away, and Sam laid back against the pillows and sighed again. Sam cursed herself for being so weak, and she slowly got out of bed and moaned when all her muscles protested. She grabbed some clothes, and then walked to the bathroom to take a bath. She wanted to feel clean again, and even though she knew a bath wouldn't help any, she still needed it. She turned on the water and grabbed some towels. When she looked out the window she widened her eyes and smiled – it was a beautiful day out. She closed the curtain, even though she knew nobody could see her – the window was too high to look through it – and undressed. While she was waiting for the tub to fill, she thought about Denny. He was still so young, but she knew he knew what happened last night. She felt guilty – the boy didn't deserve this, and she also felt sorry for him. He had told her he didn't have a home, and she wanted to help him. The problem was, she didn't know how. She turned off the water when the tub was full, and she stepped in, and then sank down, moaning in pleasure when she finally sat in the tub.

''This – this is heaven,'' she mumbled in herself, and she grabbed the washcloth and started scrubbing herself.

#####

After scrubbing herself she had relaxed in the tub until the water went cold, and she got out and dried herself. After that she got dressed and walked to the kitchen to make herself some coffee, when Denny suddenly got back and she jumped. He raised his hands and took a step back.

''I'm sorry, didn't mean to scare you,'' he said soothingly, and she nodded. She took a deep breath and started making the coffee. He sat down on the kitchen table, ''how do you feel?''

''I'm alright – thanks,'' she replied without looking at him, and he frowned when he saw her tense. ''I heard something,'' she whispered, and she looked out the window.

''That's probably 'cause they are walking around to check if there is anything there,'' he replied, and when she turned with a frown he explained, ''they don't stay at one spot. There four of them, and they walk around and make sure nobody comes in here,'' he paused when she widened her eyes, ''nobody can come here unless you want to, Sam,'' he added, and she nodded.

''Denny, why are you doing this – I mean, I appreciate it, but you're still a kid, and you've probably seen a lot of things, but why are you helping me?'' she asked suddenly, and he sighed and then smiled.

''I like you – and I feel bad for what happened to you. I just want you to feel safe, and those kids are friends of mine, so it's all good,'' he replied, ''I really like you,'' he repeated, and she smiled weakly at him.

''Thank you,'' she whispered, and then she walked over to him. She grabbed his hand and pulled him off of the table and then she surprised him by hugging him. ''Thank you,'' she repeated, and he slowly wrapped his arms around her. Sam felt tears roll over her face, but she didn't care. What Denny did touched her, and she wanted him to know that.

##########

Jason frowned when he finally found the cottage. There were a couple of street kids walking around it, and he recognized what they were doing. They were keeping guard. He didn't understand why Sam would do something like that, but he knew he had to get in there. He wanted to surprise her, and maybe not even in a good way. He wanted her to be scared, if only for a little while.

Jason had arrived this morning – after Sonny had sent the jet and he had been brought to it – he had gone to a hotel first, and then he left to search for Sam. It wasn't hard to find her; she had rented the cottage and stayed there all night. Someone told him that she had a male visitor last night, and all he could think was 'who was the guy?' He didn't know the men she had conned, and he didn't really care, but he wanted her safe. He didn't know if the man who had visited her was even a man she conned, but he would find out. Jason would go inside when she was sleeping – it had to be the easiest way to get in. He would pay the boys who were guarding her to let him in. He nodded to himself – that was what he was going to do. He walked over to one of the boys, who looked at him in suspicion, and he held up his hands.

The boy looked at him with a frown, ''what do you want?'' he asked Jason, who held a finger to his mouth to make the boy silent.

''I need help – the woman who lives here is my girlfriend,'' he lied, and the boy frowned, but didn't say anything, ''and I want to surprise her. She doesn't know I'm here,'' he added, and then the boy smiled and nodded.

''What do you want me to do?'' he asked softly, and Jason smiled and sighed.

''I want you to tell the guys to look the other way – so I can sneak in tonight,'' he whispered, and the boy nodded and whistled. Suddenly three other boys came over, and they all frowned when they saw Jason.

One of the boys came up, ''what the fuck are you doing, Jamie, you need to keep them away,'' he hissed, and the boy Jason had been talking to sighed.

''I know – but he is her boyfriend and he wanted to surprise her – all we have to do is look the other way,'' he said, and the other boys all raised an eyebrow. Jason had to suppress his chuckles – he didn't want them to shoot daggers at him, and when one of the boys smiled, the others soon followed.

''What do we get?'' Jamie suddenly asked, and Jason showed them what they would get if they helped him. ''It's a deal mister, if you give us the money now,'' Jamie said, and Jason nodded and gave them the money.

''Don't double cross me, boys,'' he said, and then he walked away.

##########

Sam had fallen asleep on the couch in the afternoon, and woke up when it was dark out. She noticed Denny was gone, and she wondered where he was. She didn't like being alone, and even though the guys were still outside she didn't feel comfortable – she felt like something was off. She got up and walked to the kitchen to grab something to drink, and suddenly she felt an arm around her waist and one slipped on her mouth. Her heart started beating in her chest, and she felt lightheaded with fear.

The person behind her pulled her back, ''don't scream,'' he whispered. She tensed, she couldn't hear who it was because he was whispering, and she knew there was no chance she could get away. If he could come in, she knew the boys were gone – or hadn't seen him, and she wanted to scream. ''Sam, I'll let go of you if you stop struggling,'' she heard, and suddenly she knew who it was – it didn't calm her down one but knowing Jason Morgan was holding her, but she tried to relax. Jason let go of her and turned her around, and she moaned when he grabbed her arms. He didn't even held them tight, but because of the bruises it only hurt even more.

''Jason,'' she whispered, and he nodded in the dark. ''Please, don't hurt me,'' she begged, and he widened his eyes and let go of her. He walked over to the light switch and turned on the light, and he looked at her.

He took a sharp intake of air, ''what the hell happened?'' he asked her, and she shook her head.

''Why do you care?'' she asked, answering his question with a question, and he sighed. ''Why don't you get the hell out of here,'' she said to him, her words stronger than she felt.

He shook his head and looked up, ''I wanted to talk to you – let you explain,'' he told her, and she laughed hollowly.

''Yeah – just like the other guy, huh?'' she asked, and when he shook his head she added, ''I know your reputation, Morgan – get the hell out,'' she said, and he shook his head and took a step forward, closing her in. Sam widened her eyes and took a step back, only to bump into the kitchen counter.

''At first I wanted to make you pay,'' he told her, and she shook her head. She couldn't go through something like this again.

''So – you kill me now,'' she whispered, and he shook his head.

''No, no – see, I don't want to do anything to hurt you. We've been together, and I wanted to see if we could,'' he paused and seemed to think of how to put it, ''work this out. I feel something – I felt something when I was with you, and I want to see where we could go when we make the effort,'' he said nodding, and she sighed.

''What do you think – we're not getting anywhere because I know what you're trying to do,'' she said, and when he frowned she added, ''you want me to think you are in love with me or something – only to hurt me later,'' she paused for a second, ''but I'm not going to fall for it.''

Jason frowned, and wondered what happened to her – first all the bruises and her attitude, ''what happened?''

Sam had looked at him – see all the changes in his face when he seemed to think about something, and when he talked she jumped, ''you want to know what happened?'' she asked him, and she suddenly felt the anger course through her and she poked him in the chest, ''you want to know what happened – I'll tell you,'' she hissed, ''you know I conned men – you probably even know who I conned, and you showing up here – I know they could all find me, and you were just too late to watch the show,'' she shook her head when he widened his eyes and then frowned, ''Ciro Russo – that's what happened,'' she said.

He frowned and took a step forward, only to be pushed back by her, ''what did he do to you?'' his voice was soft, and she could barely hear it because the buzzing sound in her ears.

''_You really did act like you didn't like it,'' he said to her._

She shook her head to get his voice out and blinked a couple of times, ''he walked in here like I was his property,'' she whispered, not even realizing Jason was still there, ''and he grabbed me from behind – he told me he had his pride and when I took his money he was hurt,'' she paused to wipe away the tear that rolled over her face, ''he grabbed me, threw me on the ground and raped me – thought I like it,'' she heard him gasp, and suddenly she was out of her trance and she widened her eyes.

''He raped you?'' Jason whispered, and he walked over to her just as she was about to collapse. He held her up right, and then he sank down on the ground with her and held her close as she broke down.


	9. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

''_He raped you?'' Jason repeated when Sam seemed to have composed herself, and when she nodded he gasped again. He didn't understand how this could've happened._

''_He felt like I also stole his pride,'' she whispered, and he could hear her voice crack. He understood she was broken because of this, and he wanted to help her mend herself again._

''_I should've known,'' he whispered, more to himself. He remembered having the feeling something was happening – something bad – and he didn't know what. Now he knew, and he felt guilty for not being there in time to save her._

_Sam lifted her head and frowned at him, ''what are you talking about?'' she asked, and he shrugged – careful not to hurt her as he was still holding her close. _

''_I had a feeling something was going to happen – or something bad was happening, and I thought it was because I didn't know what to expect when I would arrive here – now I know what it was, and I'm so sorry,'' he said softly, and she shook her head._

''_You couldn't have known,'' she said, and he smiled at her when he realized what she was doing. She was trying to make him feel less guilty, ''damn, you couldn't have known this Jason, you didn't know who I had conned and what those people were like. If you had, I know you would've done everything in your power to do something about it,'' she said, and he felt warm when he heard the trust in her voice. _

_Jason nodded, ''I would have. Come on, let's get you back to bed – you need the rest,'' he told her, and to his surprise she nodded and tried to get up. Weak as she was she couldn't, and he got up and helped her. Then he took her to her bedroom and helped her change into one of his shirts – he had been smart to take his duffle bag with him – and she smiled weakly at him. ''Well talk more in the morning,'' he whispered, and she nodded and climbed in bed. Jason turned and was just about to leave the room when he heard her._

''_Jason?'' she called out, and when he turned around she added, ''can you please stay with me?'' he nodded and walked to the bed, took off his shoes, socks and jeans, and stepped in behind her. He didn't know if he should hold her, but she surprised him by snuggling close to him, and he smiled and kissed her on the top of her head while he gently pulled her closer. He heard her breathing steady, and he knew she was sleeping already. It didn't take him long to fall asleep._

#####

Jason woke up the next morning feeling rested and fuzzy. Soon the fuzziness disappeared when he noticed Sam was in his arms – tensed up. He tightened the arm around her waist and then relaxed it, but she didn't move.

''Sam,'' he whispered, and that's when she relaxed. ''It's just me,'' he told her gently, and he felt her nod. ''I'm sorry – I didn't mean to-''

she shook her head, making him stop, ''I just didn't – I didn't know what happened,'' she whispered, ''and then I felt your arm and I freaked – I didn't know,'' she repeated, and he nodded and kissed the top of her head.

''I know,'' he simply said, and he took his arm from her waist and gently turned her around, ''it's ok,'' he whispered, and she nodded again and tears formed in her eyes.

''I didn't have nightmares – I've had them last night – but with you I don't have them,'' she told him softly, and he nodded even though he was surprised. ''I feel safe with you, even though I shouldn't because you can still change your mind about me,'' she added, and he nodded again.

''I wont, but I can see why you think something like that. Someone shattered all your trust, and I can understand if I need to work to get your trust,'' he said, and she smiled at him. He smiled back, glad he could make her smile with something so simple, and then he sat up. ''I'm going to make breakfast – I'm hungry. What do you want to eat?'' he asked her, and she shook her head.

''I don't – I'm not hungry,'' she whispered and he frowned.

''You need to eat, and this is something I can force you to do,'' he said, and she nodded and smiled gently.

''Ok, then you can make me whatever you want,'' she said, and she turned back on her side and closed her eyes. He shook his head and stepped out of bed, put on his jeans and walked towards the kitchen. He started breakfast, and he decided to get it all out – the best breakfast she had ever had.

##########

Daniel smiled and walked around the house. He had watched Jason and Sam last night and he had felt sick when he saw her con him once again. He had decided to make sure she would pay, because if Jason wouldn't do it, he had too. He walked towards her bedroom window, and stopped when two punks stopped him in his tracks by standing in front of him, arms crossed in front of their chest.

''Get the hell away,'' one of them said, and Daniel frowned.

''I need to get in – I heard something happened and I want to see if she is ok,'' he lied, and when the punks didn't budge he smiled, ''she's my girlfriend, boys,'' he added, and they looked at each other and then back at Daniel. He smiled again and took his chance – he rushed to the side and tried to walk around the punks, only to have one of them knock him to the ground. He stuck his arm out and connected with his throat, and then pushed him back, making Daniel fall backwards. He grabbed his throat and gasped for air, and then he heard the punks laugh.

''He's not much,'' one said to the other, and they started laughing again. Daniel felt the rage build up. Once he could get up again, he would get those two.

##########

Sam sat up and listened. She heard laughing, and she didn't understand. She stepped out of bed and noticed she was wearing one of Jason's shirts, and smiled. He had been really sweet, and even though she didn't really knew what he wanted, she was grateful for him being here. She stepped in her sweatpants and grabbed one of her sweaters, and then walked to the backdoor and looked out.

''Jason,'' she called out, and soon he came out of the kitchen. He looked at her and smiled, and when he saw she was looking out the window he walked over to see for himself. ''Where is Denny?'' she suddenly asked, and she opened the door and walked outside.

Jason followed her outside and frowned, ''who's Denny?'' Jason asked, and when Sam didn't answer he stopped and looked at the two boys.

''Where is Denny?'' she asked them, and they turned around with a frown. That's when she saw Daniel on the ground, and she took a step back and slammed into Jason. She leaned against his chest and he wrapped his arms around her. ''What – what are you doing here?'' she asked Daniel, who sat up and smiled at her. She felt a chill on her back, and Jason tightened his arms around her.

''He said he was your boyfriend,'' one of the boys said, ''but of course we didn't believe him,'' he said to Jason, and Sam wondered what that was about. Daniel tried to get up again, but the one who had talked put his foot down on his chest and Daniel moaned.

''You mind if I take care of him?'' Jason suddenly asked, and Sam nodded. ''Jamie, you go inside with Sam, take care of her,'' Jason said in a cold voice, and Sam turned around and frowned at him. ''I'm going to take care of him, Sam, don't you worry,'' he said to her, and he gently pushed her toward the boy he called Jamie. Jamie took her inside and she turned to see Jason grabbing Daniel by his arm and dragging him behind him – as if he was giving a reprimand to a child – and Jamie closed the door.

''Sam, why don't you go and sit down while I finish breakfast,'' Jamie said, and Sam nodded and sat down. She wrapped her arms around herself in a soothing gesture, and she watched as Jamie went about in the kitchen. She had known the chance of all of them finding her, but she didn't think they would all find her this soon. She wanted to run away again, but somehow Jason kept her here.

She looked at Jamie and again thought about Denny, ''Jamie, where is Denny?'' she asked again, and he looked up and walked towards her, a plate in his hand.

As he set the plate down in front of her he smiled, ''he said he had to deal with something – he said he would be here in the morning, so he should be back any minute now,'' Jamie replied, and Sam nodded. She looked down at the plate in front of her and pushed it back, but Jamie didn't let her and pushed the plate back in front of her. ''You need to eat – I heard Denny say to one of the guys that you hadn't eaten anything after what happened,'' he told her, his voice stern. She looked up at him and smiled.

She took a bite, ''why are you doing this – I mean, Denny isn't here, and he can't check up, and still you guys are here to protect me,'' she said, and he frowned.

''Wow, you really are – here's the thing. Denny is a great kid, and we make sure he stays out of trouble. He asks us to make sure nobody comes in, and we do what he asks because he's our friend,'' he explained, ''and when he's not here, well, that doesn't matter 'cause we all want him happy. His situation is a lot different than the most of us,'' he added, and Sam nodded.

''Can you tell me?'' she asked, and he seemed to think about it for a while and then nodded.

''His dad killed his mom, and tried to kill Denny too – he escaped and later, when his dad found him, Denny killed him in self defense,'' Jamie said, and when she gasped, he added, ''he's a strong kid, and he never – and I do mean never – does something like this for anyone, so I guess you are something special.''

Sam smiled, ''I don't know about that. I like Denny,'' she said, and then the door opened and Jason walked in. ''What happened?'' she asked, checking him up and down to see of he was hurt.

Jason smiled and sat down next to her, ''nothing – I called the cops 'cause someone saw me bash the man's head in. The cops came and I told them he tried to break in my girlfriends cottage – sorry, I did it again,'' he apologized, and Jamie frowned.

''You're not his girlfriend?'' he asked, and when Sam shook his head Jamie got in Jason's face and glared, ''you lied,'' he hissed, ''I should kill you for that,'' he added, and Jason got up and raised his hands in an apologetic gesture.

''I know, and I am sorry I lied to you, but you have to understand – I didn't know what else to say and I needed to talk to Sam,'' Jason explained, and Jamie scoffed.

''Jamie, please – it turned out ok, right,'' Sam said softly, and Jamie turned to smile at her, ''it's ok, he actually helped me, and Jason and I need to figure this out without anyone – just the two of us,'' she whispered, and she looked at Jason, who stood watching her with wide eyes. Jamie nodded and stepped back, and then he stepped outside and started paroling again.

''Thank you, I really didn't know what he was going to do,'' Jason said with a smile, and Sam nodded. ''We're going back to Port Charles, Sam. I don't know if Daniel is coming after you but I can protect you in Port Charles,'' he said suddenly, and Sam frowned.

''So you are going to decide? I don't think so,'' she snapped and she got up from the table and walked away, but Jason gently grabbed her hand and turned her around.

''I want you safe, Sam. I need you safe, and in Port Charles I can keep you safe. Please,'' he said, and she stared at him. He was right. He couldn't keep her safe here, and she knew it.

''Ok, we're going to Port Charles,'' she agreed, and he smiled and started making the arrangements. She walked to the bedroom to pack her bags, and smiled when she thought of Jason. He was sweet, and he wanted to protect her, which meant he felt something. Maybe they could find a way to work things out – and make sure Ciro and Daniel couldn't bother her again.


	10. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

_Sam smiled as Jason grabbed her bags and put them in her car. The car would go with them, but on another plane. Jason had made sure Sonny would send the jet for them and he had just gotten a call – the jet was ready. Sam wasn't, though. She wanted to say goodbye to Denny, but he still hadn't shown up._

_Jason looked at her and sighed, ''Sam, we can't stay here and wait for him. He's a street kid, and who knows how long he will stay gone,'' he told her, and she nodded, but she didn't like it. Suddenly she thought of something. She walked outside and called Jamie._

_When he stood in front of her she gave him her phone, ''I've deleted all my numbers expect Jason's, and I want you to give this to Denny when he gets back – I didn't want to leave without saying goodbye, but I need to go now, and I trust you to give this to him when you see him,'' she said, and Jamie nodded and smiled._

''_I will give it to him, don't worry – I'll tell him to call you right away,'' he said, and she nodded and smiled._

''_Thank you,'' she said, and she turned to see Jason standing behind her, and then she said, ''let's go.''_

_They drove over to the airport and emptied the car, and then the car was loaded in the plane. They stepped in the jet and Sam fell asleep right away._

##

_Sam and Jason settled in his penthouse after he asked her to stay with him. He wanted her safe and he wanted her to stay with him, and at first she had disagreed, but after thinking about it she decided it was the best thing to do in the situation. _

_The first week was awkward, because after all, they didn't know each other that well. The second was less awkward, because after spending that much time together they got to know each other better, and even though they didn't act on their attraction to each other, they knew what the other was feeling without one of them having to speak._

_Ciro and Daniel hadn't shown up, and life was, as she wanted it for a long time. The third and fourth weeks were without problems, and Sam felt completely safe with Jason around. _

_The only person she was worried about was Denny – he still hadn't called her, and she would've figured he had called by now. _

#####

Sam woke up and took a deep breath. The nightmares weren't coming as often, but when they came they knocked her off her feet and she was scared to death again. She stepped out of bed, and suddenly she felt lightheaded and nauseous, and she rushed to the bathroom connected to her bedroom and was just in time to throw up in the toilet. When she was done, she walked over to the sink and brushed her teeth. Turning on the shower she thought back at the last two weeks – she had been getting sick almost every morning, and lately she had been having trouble keeping some food down – food she normally liked a lot. She frowned and then realized something – and she started counting the days.

''Shit,'' she whispered, as she realized she missed her period. Normally she would never miss one, and even with all the stress she would've gotten it – but she was two weeks late, and she hadn't even noticed. Her eyes stung with tears she refused to let go, and she stepped in the shower and washed her body and hair. When finished she dried herself off and got dressed – she had to do something – she had to find out.

##########

Ciro watched as Sam stepped out of the store and smiled. He knew what she had done, because he had followed her in and made sure to get out before she did, and he had seen her buy a test – a pregnancy test. She was afraid she was pregnant, and he knew the only way she could be pregnant was because of their night together.

''This is the perfect…'' he stopped talking and hid when Sam moved in his direction, and when she passed him without seeing him he smiled again. He loved that she was not paying attention, and he knew it was because she was stressed. He didn't know how he was going to find out if she was pregnant, but once he knew he would use it against her. It was the perfect plan, and he decided to go to his motel room and work it out.

##########

Jason sat across from Sonny and Carly and listened to Carly.

''This is just weird – them both not showing up for four weeks, and I'm afraid something will happen soon – and it's going to be bad, Jason, I just know it,'' Carly rambled, and Jason nodded. He felt the same way, and he hoped he could protect Sam.

''I know, and I feel the same way. Carly, you like Sam a lot, why don't you go spend some time with her?'' Jason asked, suddenly getting an idea. Knowing Sam wouldn't call him for help, he would make sure Carly was there for her when she needed anything and when something happened, Carly could call him.

''I would like that, but she will see right through me, Jason – I know you only ask me so I can call you when something happens,'' she said, and he nodded and smiled. Carly knew him too well.

''Yeah, I realize that, but I need to keep an eye on her, and she is stubborn about it,'' he told Carly, ''she doesn't want me to be around all the time, and I can understand – but with you it's different. I know she likes you,'' he added, and she nodded with a smile. After they had returned to Port Charles, Sam and Carly had hit it off right away, and he was glad they liked each other. ''So why not be friends?''

''Ok, I'll spend some time with her – but you have to promise me not to do something stupid,'' she said, and he nodded, ''now you take care of those other two men and I'll take care of Sam,'' she added, and then she walked out of the room. Jason stared at the door where Carly had disappeared and then smiled and looked at Sonny.

''This will be all for the best,'' he convinced Sonny.

''Sure, Jason. I'm just not sure about Sam – I mean she conned you, and you take her in?'' he asked, and Jason laughed softly.

''Yeah, I know, it's stupid, but I really do like Sam – I feel something, something deep when I'm with her,'' he told Sonny, who nodded but frowned. Jason got up and smiled, shook Sonny's hand and left without saying anything else.

##########

This couldn't be happening. Sam sat on the floor of her bathroom and wiped away her tears as she was staring at the plus sign on the test, and she shook her head. This really couldn't be happening – she was pregnant, and she didn't know who the father was. There was a big possibility Jason was the father, but the same chance it could be Ciro. A sob escaped her lips, and she brought her hand to her mouth and pressed it against it.

''No,'' she whispered, ''I can't be…'' her voice faded when she heard a knock on the door, and she panicked. What if it was Jason – what if it was Jason who forgot his keys? She threw the stick in the trashcan and took out the bag, then closed it up and walked down stairs, opened the door and sighed of relief when she saw Carly.

''Hey – I was wondering if you wanted to go shopping with me,'' she said, and she paused when she saw Sam's tearstained face, ''are you ok?''

''Yeah – yeah, I'm sorry, I was just bringing out the trash and – well, I kind of remembered the boy I met in Hawaii,'' she lied, even though she didn't really lied about Denny. She had been thinking about him all day, and when Carly sighed and pushed herself inside Sam closed the door.

''Well, maybe it's like I felt it – you need something to distract you,'' Carly said with a grin, and Sam smiled and nodded. She did need something to distract her. She didn't know what to do about this pregnancy, and she needed to get her thoughts straight before making a decision.

''Sure – let me just grab my things and I'll go with you,'' she told Carly, who nodded and sat down. Sam walked upstairs to grab her purse – she had left it in the bathroom – and when she walked down she smiled at Carly. ''I'm ready,'' she said, and Carly jumped up and grabbed her arm.

''Good – take that bag, Jason will not like it if you leave it there,'' Carly said, pointing at the bag, and Sam grabbed it and was glad Carly didn't ask why the bag was almost empty. They took the elevator down and she threw the bag in the dumpster, and sighed of relief. Now she could relax a little and enjoy the shopping trip with Carly.

##########

When Jason came home hours later, he found Sam asleep on the couch. He closed the door softly, and turned around with a smile. He had found Sam often asleep on the couch in the past four weeks, and he loved coming home to her. He noticed the T.V. was on, and he searched for the remote to turn it off. He saw it in her hands, and he smiled and walked over to take it. She started to stir, and he stepped back and waited until she lied still again.

He smiled and moved forward again when she opened her eyes, ''hey,'' she whispered, her voice hoarse from sleep, and he jumped.

''Hey – I wanted to turn off the T.V. but you have the remote,'' he said softly, and she nodded and handed him the remote. ''Have you eaten yet?'' he asked, and when she nodded he smiled.

''Yeah, I went shopping with Carly,'' she told him, and he nodded.

''I know, she told me,'' he replied, and she smiled. She sat up and yawned and blinked a couple of times, ''are you ok?'' he asked, and she nodded again.

''I'm fine. Tired, so I'm going up,'' she told him, and he nodded. It wasn't even that late, but she had been tired a lot lately, probably because of all the stress, and he didn't want to make her feel weird about it.

''Well, sleep tight – and tell me if you need anything,'' he said, feeling a little awkward about that. He knew she would tell him if she needed anything – anything simple. She nodded and rose to her feet, and then she turned to look at him.

''If you hear from Denny, can you wake me?'' she asked, and when he nodded she smiled and went up. He sat down on the couch and turned off the T.V. – not sure about what happened just now. He was nervous around her all of a sudden, and he didn't know what happened to make him feel like that. He shrugged it off and got up to go to bed.


	11. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

''Congratulations, Sam,'' Dr. Lee said with a smile, ''you're pregnant – and according to my exam you're about 8 weeks along,'' she added, and Sam almost fainted in relief. It didn't change anything, but now she knew she wasn't pregnant by Ciro she did feel a lot better.

''Thank you, Dr. Lee,'' she whispered, and Dr. Lee nodded. A week ago she had found out she was pregnant, and now she found out Jason was the father. She felt better than before, but she still didn't know what to do. ''I'm just – I don't know how I can do this alone,'' she added after a moment of silence, and Dr. Lee looked at her in confusion.

''You still have Jason, right?'' she asked, and when Sam nodded, she sighed, ''ok, I think I understand – you don't know if this baby is Jason's?''

''No – no, that's not it – I know this baby is Jason's, but I just don't know how to do this – Jason and I,'' she paused to think about what she was going to say, ''we aren't together,'' she finally said, and Dr. Lee nodded.

''Ok, well, that doesn't matter - you don't have to do this alone,'' she said, ''I heard some stories about Mr. Morgan, and I know he will step up. Just think about it, but don't keep this a secret from him – he will find out,'' she added, and Sam nodded and smiled weakly. ''Well, I have a couple of things here – prenatal vitamins – we keep them stocked in here so you wont have to go to the store – and you need to take them every day,'' Dr. Lee told her, and Sam nodded and took the bottles ''See you next month, and tell Jason,'' Dr. Lee added.

''I'll tell him – eventually,'' she said softly, and then she got up from the table and shook hands with Dr. Lee. ''I'll see you next month,'' she said, and Dr. Lee nodded and smiled. They had already made an appointment and she was glad for that, because she needed to get out of here. She waved as she walked out of the room, and sighed of relief. As she made her way to her car, she thought about the situation was in.

After sleeping with Jason, she couldn't stop thinking about him, and she knew she was falling in love – even though she didn't know him that long or good. She wanted to be with him, but she knew she had messed it up before they even had a chance, and now she was pregnant. She had known there was a possibility, because they both didn't think of protection that moment. And then there was Ciro, who raped her. She was glad the kid wasn't his, but that didn't change much. Jason was a man she conned, and she didn't know him all that well – and now she had to find a way to tell him. She didn't know what to expect from him, and she needed some time to figure out what to do, because she wanted to be a good mother. She needed Jason – and she hoped he would help her when she told him – but there was also a possibility he wouldn't.

She sighed and stepped in her car – she had bumped into it when she was deep in thought – and drove home.

#####

Sam opened the door to the penthouse and smiled weakly when she saw Jason standing in front of her. He stepped aside to let her in, and she walked past him and turned to face him.

''Hey – I was just going to look for you,'' he said, and when she frowned he added, ''you didn't take a guard with you and you just disappeared.''

''I – I didn't disappear, and I forgot to ask the guard to come with me,'' she lied, and he nodded, ''you don't have to worry this much about me, Jason – I've taken care of myself my entire life,'' she told him softly, and he nodded again and sighed.

''I know – it's just after what happened,'' he said, and she nodded, ''I just don't want anything to happen to you, ok,'' he said, and she nodded again, and smiled at him. She took a step and surprised him by wrapping her arms around him and leaning into his chest. He slowly wrapped his arms around her, and she felt safe in his arms.

''Jason,'' she whispered, not even knowing what she wanted to say, and when he backed up a little and lifted her chin, she saw the desire in his eyes and gasped. Before she knew it, his lips were on hers in a gently but passionate kiss, and she wrapped her arms around his neck and pushed her body closer to his. His arms moved to her back and he pulled her even closer. Then before she knew it he turned around and pushed her against the door, trapping her. She panicked, reliving that night and she pushed him away. When he didn't budge, she bit his tongue and he pulled back in shock. ''I – I can't, please,'' she whispered, trying to get enough air. He nodded when he suddenly realized what this was about, and he looked down, feeling guilty.

''I'm sorry – I went to far,'' he said softly, and she shook her head and lifted his chin.

''No – no that's not – I mean, yeah, I panicked, but it wasn't about you,'' she told him, and he shrugged. She sighed and pulled him with her to the couch, ''come – sit,'' she said, and he complied.

''What – I mean, I did take it too far by pushing – pushing you against the door,'' he told her, and she nodded.

''Yeah, I was scared – but not because of you. I'm afraid of Ciro, not of you – you know that,'' she said, and when he nodded she added, ''I really like you, and if I didn't want this I would've pushed you away – or turned my head – but I didn't, because I wanted it as much as you did.''

Jason smiled weakly, ''until I pushed you against the door and you flashed back to that night,'' he softly said, and she nodded. She hated to admit it, but he was right.

''Yes – I don't like it, but yes, that's what happened, but you didn't think – I mean, I didn't even think – and I can understand. I just have to get over this fear, Jason, and I think you can help with that – you are,'' she said, and he nodded but she could see he didn't believe it. ''You know, if it weren't for you, I think I wouldn't be this far – I wouldn't go to therapy, and I wouldn't be walking around town. I would've locked myself up in Hawaii, never to get anywhere again because I was afraid. And even though I know I'm strong and I would've gone out eventually, it wouldn't be this soon if it weren't for you, so thank you,'' she added, and he smiled at her.

''You are strong – the strongest woman I know,'' he said, but then he added, ''besides Carly,'' and she laughed softly. ''I like you too, and if there is anything I can do to help you get over it, I would gladly do it,'' he said, ''I want to be with you, I want to get to know you and eventually marry you,'' he said, and then he widened his eyes when he realized what he just said.

''I – I – well, yeah, I mean, thanks,'' she stumbled over her words, and Jason wished he hadn't said anything.

''I mean, it's not something – maybe we don't even work out,'' he said quickly, and when he saw the disappointed look on her face he was confused, ''I don't even know what I have to say,'' he said softly, and she laughed.

''It's ok, if you – I mean, we're just getting to know each other and we still have to – deal with everything,'' she said, and he nodded, grateful.

''Well, yeah, and we will, I promise,'' he told her, and she nodded and scooted closer. She leaned against him and wrapped her arms around him, and he wrapped his arms around her and leaned back. ''We do make a great team – and I am excited to see where this takes us,'' he said softly, and she nodded. She closed her eyes, reveling in the feeling of being in his arms, and smiled. She felt herself drift off, and was glad for the interruption. This conversation had been awkward to say the least.

##########

Ciro cursed – he had been an idiot letting this week ruin his chances of finding out if Sam was pregnant or not. He had been having too much fun with some blonde just outside Port Charles. She had told him her name was Daisy, but he didn't really believe it. He stared through the window of the penthouse – he had found a way to look in, because he had found an empty apartment just across from Morgan's penthouse – and saw Jason lay Sam on the couch and walk out. He thought about getting there and getting Sam to go with him, but he decided not to. He needed to make a plan, and he needed to make a back up plan as well – one for if she was pregnant, and another for if she was not.

''Aren't you going to come back to bed, baby?'' he heard a soft voice behind him, and he felt the anger rush through his veins. He hated to be interrupted, and he would teach her a lesson.

''You slut – look what you did,'' he yelled at her, as he saw Jason walk back in the room, and he turned around and slapped her in the face. She cried and he laughed, and when she fell to the ground he started kicking her. She would know not to interrupt him any more.

##########

Sam woke up and noticed Jason wasn't with her anymore. She sat up and then stood to her feet, and suddenly felt lightheaded – like she was going to faint – and stumbled to get a hold of something to keep her standing.

''Sam, what's wrong?'' she heard Jason ask from behind, and she slowly turned around and smiled at him.

''It's ok, just got up way to fast,'' she told him, and he frowned, but nodded. ''I need some food – I haven't eaten all day,'' she then said, and he sighed and nodded.

''I will make something – you sit down and relax,'' he said, and he disappeared in the kitchen. Sam sat down again, and thought about her baby. She knew she had to tell Jason some day, but she just had to figure out where they stood. Right now she wasn't sure about that, because he was definitely not ready to commit for real. She realized she wasn't either, even though she had the baby to think about now. Her hand went to her stomach and she rubbed it gently, and smiled when she thought about the life inside of her. She really was relieved this baby was Jason's, and not Ciro's, because she knew she would break down if it had been his.

''Here you go – what's wrong, do you feel sick?'' he asked her, and she jumped at the sound of his voice, and then shook her head.

''No – well, before, just for a little while – but not anymore,'' she told him, and he nodded and gave her the plate. He had made a sandwich, and when she saw what was on it, she felt her stomach do flip-flops and she shook her head and pushed it away.

''What is it?'' he asked her, concerned when he saw her pale. She shook her head and took a couple of deep breaths, and then suddenly she decided just to jump in. It was something he had a right to know, and she had to tell him now. Now was her chance.

She looked up at him and took another deep breath, ''I'm pregnant,'' she blurted out.


	12. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

_She looked up at him and took another deep breath, ''I'm pregnant,'' she blurted out._

Jason jumped up from the couch and started pacing around the room. He went through his hair with his hand and muttered, and she didn't know what to think. Sam thought she had been right at first for not wanting to tell him right away, but when she had blurted it out she actually felt a little better. It was good he knew, but he seemed to take it differently than anything she could've thought of.

''Jason – are you ok?'' she asked him softly, and he stopped pacing for a second to look at her with wide eyes, but then he started back up again. She felt the tears sting in her eyes and got up and walked towards him, and when she tried to touch him he moved away.

He shook his head, ''this is all my fault – I should've gotten there sooner, and now,'' he continued shaking his head, ''this is all my fault,'' he whispered, and she frowned.

''Jason – yeah, it's your fault, but I don't think,'' she paused, finally realizing what he was talking about, and she smiled and grabbed his arm, this time not giving him the chance to move away from her, and he looked at her. ''It's yours,'' she told him, and he widened his eyes and sighed in relief.

''How do you know that?'' he asked her, and she raised an eyebrow.

''It's been almost 8 weeks since we've been together, and it's been almost 6 weeks since – since Ciro raped me,'' she told him, and he frowned, he didn't get the clue. ''I'm almost 8 weeks, Jason,'' she told him, and he widened his eyes again and suddenly he pulled her in his arms.

''Are you ok – how are you feeling?'' he suddenly asked, and she laughed softly and pulled back a little.

''I'm feeling great – I mean, I was afraid of what you would say or do – maybe you would kick me out or something,'' she whispered, and he frowned, ''well, come on, let's face it – I conned you and even though there is an attraction, it doesn't mean you feel more than that. And maybe you would think I was conning you, trapping you or something,'' she explained, and he nodded. He took her hand and led her to the couch, sat down and waited for her to sit down.

When she did, he took a deep breath, ''I thought about it – even if it was just for a second, but then I realized that you wouldn't do something like that – yes, you did it before but after what happened I really believe you didn't want that again, you didn't want to do that again,'' he paused, thinking about what to say next, ''that night we were together was something I'll always remember – and not because you disappeared in the middle of the night, but because I felt a connection – something deeper – and I didn't stop looking for you, and I never will,'' he wiped away a stray tear on her face, ''I know we've only known each other for a minute, and I know we still have a long way to go, but I'm falling for you – hard – and even though this wasn't planned, I want it,'' he nodded to himself, proud he had told her what was on his chest, and he looked at her. She was staring at him, tears in her eyes and a small smile around her mouth, and he wondered what she was thinking.

''You know I was scared,'' she whispered, and when he nodded she added, ''I was terrified this baby was Ciro's, and then I went to see the doctor, I was relieved at first it wasn't Ciro's – but then I realized that didn't change much, because I didn't know where we were and I still don't,'' she paused to wipe away her tears, ''but I'm not so scared anymore – because now I know we can do this – even if we weren't – weren't falling for each other. You are a man of honor and after what you just said, I believe we can make it work,'' she added, and he nodded.

''I know we can, because we are strong – and we are great together,'' he said, and then he smiled, ''see where we are – we're having a baby, doesn't that mean something?''

She smiled, ''I think it does,'' she replied, and he nodded, ''but we still have to think of where we go now,'' she whispered, and he nodded again, but then he turned.

''We talked about this – we just had that conversation – I think we need to get married,'' he said, and then he got to one knee on the floor. She widened her eyes when she realized what he was doing, ''Samantha McCall – will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?''

Sam took a deep breath, ''Jason, you don't have to do this – we can make this work without getting married,'' she said softly, and he nodded.

''I know – but somehow this just feels right,'' he replied and when she nodded he added, ''I'm sorry I don't have a ring, but this is really simple – either you don't want to marry me, or you do, and I think you do want to,'' he said when he looked at her.

Sam nodded, ''yes, I want to marry – marry you, but don't you think this is too soon? I know we're having a baby and that makes you think you need to marry me, but we just talked about not knowing each other too well, and I don't want to marry someone I don't know – I mean, I don't want to jump in this and when we are married we find out we don't fit,'' she told him, ''I really – really like you, you're something special, and I feel a lot when I'm with you, but we have to think about this, Jason,'' she added, and he nodded and looked down. ''I'm sorry,'' she whispered, and he nodded and looked up with a smile.

''You are something special, Sam,'' Jason said with a smile, and then he sat down next to her on the couch. ''I understand why you don't want to get married right now, but we can still try – we can try and make this work,'' he said, and when she nodded he added, ''as of now.''

She smiled, ''right – as of now, we are going to try,'' she said, ''so,'' she paused, a grin on her face, ''you want to go out to dinner with me?'' she asked, and he widened his eyes and laughed softly.

''That's my line,'' he joked, and she laughed when he added, ''what time are you picking me up?''

''Around 7 – be ready,'' she said with a smile, and he nodded, ''I'm not sure what we're going to do yet, but it will be nice, I promise,'' she added.

#####

Jason had left an hour ago and had promised he would be ready at 7 tonight, and Sam called Carly over to help her.

''I know there is a rooftop here, and I wanted to take Jason there – order some dinner and have a nice night out – I don't feel like going out to a restaurant,'' she told Carly, who nodded and smiled. Sam knew she had an idea, and she waited for Carly to tell her.

''Well – that rooftop is the best place – Jason doesn't like to go out either, and I know he would do it for you, but he would be miserable, so that's a great idea,'' she said, and she rubbed her chin, ''now I can find some decorations and stuff, candles and – there is a table up there but it's old, so you have to have a table too, and two chairs, so I can manage that from the Metro Court,'' she added, and she paused and thought about it, ''then for dinner – Jason liked Italian, so you can order something from the one a block away,'' she said, and Sam smiled.

''You're good – candles, dinner – it's going to be great,'' Sam said, and Carly nodded.

''I want to help you – and I think you make Jason happy so I'm glad to help. Now, I'm going to get the things and you make sure you have dinner ordered – you have two hours to get ready,'' Carly said, and she hugged Sam before walking out the door. Sam felt butterflies in her stomach and she knew it was the nerves. She wrote a little note telling Jason he had to meet her up top, and laid it on the desk for him to find. Then she went upstairs and picked out a dress – she had bought it a couple of months ago, but never wore it before, and she thought it was perfect for tonight. It was a dark dress and it was pretty simple, but she loved it.

Then she went downstairs to order the food – to be ready at 6:30. The door opened and in walked Carly, decorations in hand and a smile on her face.

''I told Max to take the table and chairs upstairs – I have a table cloth and the candles, decorations – you name it and I have it,'' she said, and Sam widened her eyes.

''I – you're fast,'' she stuttered, and Carly laughed and nodded, and then she grabbed Sam by the hand and led her to the rooftop.

''Come on, we need to hurry so you can get ready,'' Carly said, and they started decorating the rooftop.

##########

Jason didn't like to dress up. In fact, he hated it. He looked at himself in the mirror and frowned. He looked ok, but he didn't want to wear a tie.

''Jason, come on – you need to look great on the date with Sam, and you have to wear a tie,'' Carly said, and she smiled. Jason didn't know what she had done to help Sam, but knowing Carly it would be extravagant.

''Carly,'' he sighed, ''I need to be there in time, and I don't want a tie,'' he muttered.

''Jason – grow up. Sam took the time to make this nice, now you do your part and put on the damn tie,'' Carly said, and raised her voice in the end. Jason widened his eyes and nodded obediently, even though he didn't like it – he would do it for Sam. Carly tied his tie, and he frowned but didn't say anything. ''What time is it?'' Carly suddenly asked, and checked her watch, ''time for you to go,'' she said, answering her own question, and Jason shook his head and smiled.

''Thank you, Carly – for helping Sam and me,'' he said, and Carly nodded and pushed him out the door.

''Yeah, yeah. Now go, I need to pick up the boys,'' she said, and he nodded. He walked to his car and drove home.

##########

Sam heard the door to the roof open and she smiled before turning around. She didn't see Jason yet, but he would be showing himself soon she knew. She waited, but when she didn't see or hear anything anymore she walked towards the door and saw it was open, but nobody was there. Suddenly she felt an arm around her waist and one on her mouth, and she tried to scream.

''No one can hear you, baby,'' she heard, and she felt lightheaded realizing this wasn't Jason. It was Ciro. ''I've been meaning to get to you, but you never seem to be alone anymore,'' he whispered in her ear, and she felt a chill run down her back. He removed his hand from her mouth and she took a deep breath.

''What do you want?'' she asked, even though she knew what he wanted.

He laughed softly, ''I want you,'' he told her.


	13. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

_He laughed softly, ''I want you,'' he told her._

She started shaking, flashes of that night running through her mind and she struggled against him. She knew Jason would be here soon, she just hoped he was there in time to save her. She couldn't handle Ciro raping her again, she knew she would break.

''Please,'' she begged, ''don't do this.'' She heard him laugh and the chill grew stronger, because she knew he wouldn't listen, he would just do what he wanted. He turned her around and she took the chance to kick him, and he doubled over and let go of her.

''You bitch,'' he hissed, and she ran towards the door, only to have him grab her again. She fell to the ground and he went to sit on top of her, and she screamed. He wrapped his hands around her throat and squeezed, cutting off her air supply. ''This is something I should've done a lot sooner,'' he told her, and he squeezed even harder. She gasped for air, but she couldn't breath. She felt herself grow weak, and she knew this was it. Even though she was struggling, she could feel the life slip out of her.

##########

Jason saw the note on his desk and smiled as he ran up the stairs to the rooftop. He was on a pink cloud when he saw the door was open and he walked through the doorway. He looked around and saw candlelight, and he grinned like a schoolboy as he walked towards it.

''Sam,'' he called out when he didn't see her, and suddenly he heard something and he grabbed his gun. Something was wrong – he felt it. He cursed himself for not noticing it sooner, and he walked towards where he had heard something. When he rounded one of the chimneys he widened his eyes and ran towards Sam – and the man on top of her. He shot into action by grabbing the man from behind and pulling him off of Sam, and he winched when the man didn't let go of Sam right away, causing Sam to be lifted too – until the man let go and she fell back. He looked at her and saw she was unconscious, and he decided this man wasn't worth a fight.

''So, you are the almighty Jason Morgan,'' the man said, and Jason growled and slammed the butt of his gun to the man's head, and the man fell to the ground. He realized this was Ciro – because he had met Daniel – and he smiled. One down, one to go. He kneeled beside Sam and checked for a pulse, and sighed of relief when he found one. It was slow, but steady, and he knew she would make it.

''Sam, baby, wake up for me,'' he whispered, and he gently shook her. he heard a moan and turned to see Ciro was waking up, and he turned back to Sam. He still had some time to see if she woke up before he had to deal with Ciro. ''Sam, come on babe,'' he begged, and suddenly she gasped for air and coughed. He closed his eyes to thank god and then looked back at her. ''It's ok, Sam – it's going to be ok,'' he told her, and she nodded.

''Go – go take care of him, please,'' she whispered, her hand against her throat, and Jason nodded and rose to his feet. He walked over to Ciro and pulled him up. Ciro opened his eyes and smiled weakly.

''You are going to go down, Ciro, and no one will know this was not in self defense,'' Jason said, and then he started walking forward, pushing Ciro back. Ciro wasn't strong enough to fight, but when Jason looked him in the eyes and saw the fear, he knew Ciro knew what he was planning to do.

''I'm not the only one you have to deal with, Morgan,'' Ciro said, and Jason nodded but didn't reply. ''Come on, you don't think you can get away with this,'' Ciro added, and Jason smiled.

''I know I can – because you won't live to tell anyone, and the only one here is Sam, who will tell them it was in self defense,'' Jason explained, and by the time he was done talking, Ciro was backed up against the low wall around the rooftop. ''Do you have a last this to say before you fall down?''

''Sam is mine – she will never stop thinking about me – I think that's enough,'' Ciro said with a smile, and Jason nodded. He pushed Ciro back, but didn't let go yet.

''You like the view?'' he asked, and when Ciro moaned he laughed, and then he pushed him over the wall. He could hear Ciro scream, but didn't wait around to hear him fall to the ground. He walked over to Sam, who was sitting up now, holding her head and her stomach, and he frowned in concern. ''Is everything ok?'' he asked her, and she nodded.

''I just feel a little dizzy – I think I fell hard,'' she whispered, and he nodded and grabbed his phone. He dialed 911 and told them where he was, and then he hung up and sat down next to Sam, pulling her in his arms. She leaned against him; glad he was there for her.

''I'm sorry – I didn't know he was in town and I should've known,'' he whispered, and she sighed.

''Jason, I know you think you have to know everything and you have to protect me, and I love you for it, but you have to understand you couldn't have known,'' she said, and she heard him gasp.

''You love me,'' he said, and she widened her eyes and realized what she had said. She nodded, and he took a deep breath, ''I love you too,'' he whispered, and she smiled and snuggled closed to him, afraid to let go.

#####

The ambulance arrived some time later, and they found Ciro on the ground. He hadn't survived the fall, but Jason already knew that. They checked on Sam, who insisted she was fine, but they took her to the hospital anyway. Jason told them she was pregnant, and he wanted to make sure she and the baby were ok, and they listened to him instead of Sam.

Jason walked into Sam's hospital room and smiled when he saw her talking to Carly, ''her,'' he said, and both Sam and Carly looked up and smiled.

''I was just telling Carly what happened,'' Sam told him, and he nodded and sat down on the bed, careful not to sit on her legs. ''I was scared – I thought Jason wouldn't make it in time, but he did, and he saved me again,'' she continued to tell Carly, who had tears in her eyes.

''I wish I could kill him myself,'' she whispered, and Sam smiled and grabbed her hand.

''Me too – but you know, he's gone now, and even though I still have a long road to go with therapy, I know I'm going to be fine,'' Sam said, and Carly nodded with a smile. Then Sam turned to Jason and frowned, ''did you find out when I could get out of here?''

''Yeah, you're free to go if you take it easy – and I promised you would,'' he told her, ''I hate hospitals and I'm not planning on staying here,'' he added, and she nodded.

''I don't like hospitals either, and I'm glad I can leave. So what are we waiting for?'' she asked, and she started to get up.

''For me,'' she heard a voice say, and she turned around to see Dr. Scorpio standing in the doorway with a smile, ''I know Dr. Lee checked you out and the baby is fine, but I needed to get the paperwork in order before you could leave – and I have them right here,'' she said, raising her hand to let her see the papers.

''Oh – thank you, Dr. Scorpio,'' Sam said with a smile, as Robin handed her the papers. ''Here you go,'' Sam mumbled and signed the papers. ''All done,'' she said to Robin, who took the papers back and smiled.

''Jason, you make sure she takes it easy – I can already see her as a difficult patient, so take her home and make sure she rests,'' Robin said, ''and wake her up every two hours – that concussion is not something to take lightly,'' she added, and Jason nodded with a serious expression on his face. Sam laughed softly and Jason glared at her, but smiled and grabbed her hand.

''Come on, let's get out of this place,'' he said, and he gestured for Carly to lead the way. Carly had arrived soon after she heard Sam was in the hospital, and he was glad she was there for Sam. When they got to the car he helped Sam in and said goodbye to Carly, and he drove them home.

#####

Sam passed Jason when he stepped aside to let her walk in the penthouse first and turned to smile at him. He opened his arms and she stepped in his embrace, immediately feeling safest there. She sighed and closed her eyes, and then she looked up at him.

''I know I didn't mean to say I love you, but I do,'' she whispered, and he nodded and smiled at her. He leaned in and pressed his lips against her in a gentle kiss.

He pulled back for a second, ''I love you too, Sam,'' he replied, and he kissed her again. Sam wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed herself against him. As Jason wrapped his arms around her he licked her lips, and she opened her mouth. When their tongues touch it was like he was on fire, and she felt the same way. He walked forward, forcing her to walk backwards towards the couch, and he gently laid her down and got on top of her. His hands roamed her body and he could feel her passion, he loved it.

Sam realized she wasn't even scared – she didn't flash back – and she felt good in Jason's arms. She wanted him so badly, and she knew he wanted her too, when he pressed his hips against hers. She could feel his erection press against her and she moaned. It made Jason stop kissing her, and when she opened her eyes she could see the guilt rise, and she frowned in confusion.

''Jason – what is it?'' she asked him, and he shook his head and ran a hand through his hair.

''I'm sorry – I've gone too far,'' he whispered, and she smiled when she realized what had happened.

''Jason,'' she said, ''Jason listen to me – I want this, don't you get it?'' she asked, and when he shook his head she explained, ''I didn't pull away, I didn't even think about anything but you, and the feeling of your hands on my body,'' she sighed, ''I want you to make love to me Jason,'' she added, and he looked at her.

''Are you sure?'' he asked her, and when she nodded he smiled, ''I'll be really careful,'' he told her, and she nodded.

''I trust you,'' she whispered, ''now take me upstairs, Jason, and make love to me,'' she added, and he jumped up and lifted her in his arms. He ran up the stairs with her in his arms, planning on making love to her.


	14. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

He made sure not to crush her with his weight, and laid her on his bed before climbing on himself. He kissed her gently but passionately again, and he felt the weight of being careful. He wanted her so bad it hurt, but he knew he had to be careful. Jason moved to kiss her neck, and she arched her back and held on to his shoulders. He knew she was ok – now – but he had to make sure he didn't hurt her or make her flash back. He turned around, pulling Sam on top of him and he looked up at her as she sat on top of him. Her dress moved up her legs.

He smiled, ''you're beautiful,'' he whispered as he looked into her eyes, and he saw the passion and desire swirl around in them. She smiled weakly, and then leaned forward to kiss him again. Sam knew what he was doing, but all she could think of was him – his hands, his lips – all over her body. She needed him so bad; she thought she was going to explode.

''Jason – remove it,'' she said, tucking on his shirt, and he sat up, removed his shirt and moved to her dress. He lifted her dress over her head and she held up her arms to help him. Sam looked down at him as he watched her, and she felt unsure about herself all of a sudden. She closed her eyes and felt her cheeks burn, and she heard – and felt – Jason laugh softly.

''You're amazing, you know that – look at you – the most beautiful woman I ever met, and she's unsure about herself,'' he whispered, and he pulled her down for another kiss. Before she knew it, he had unclasped her bra and moved it off of her, and then he rolled her around again and lifted his hips to remove his jeans and boxers at the same time. She smiled at him when he laid back down, and she could feel his erection throb against her thigh. He kissed her breasts one by one, and moved his hands to her hips. She ran her hands through his hair and moaned when he kissed her sensitive breasts – pregnancy lifted the sensations to a whole new level. He moved down and pressed a trail of kisses over her stomach, and stopped just above her panties. He looked up and while doing that; he moved down her panties and slid them off of her legs. She shivered by the look in his eyes, and gasped when he pressed a kiss between her legs. She couldn't close them, because he was in between them.

''Jason,'' she whispered with a moan, and he smiled and kissed her again, and started licking her. ''O god,'' she screamed out when he brought her to her orgasm, and he moved up her body, pressing kisses where he could, and then he was on top of her and he kissed her on her lips again. She tasted herself on his lips and tongue, and it only made her want him more. ''Jason – Jason, I need you, now!''

''You got it,'' he growled, and he slowly slid inside her. He pressed forward until he couldn't anymore, and then he pulled back until he was almost out of her. She moaned and wrapped her legs around his waist, and then pulled him closer. ''Damn, you feel good,'' he moaned, and he started moving. Every thrust she felt her orgasm come closer, and she hoped she could wait to come with him.

''Jason – Jason – I can't – I can't wait anymore,'' she stumbled over her words, and he laughed softly, and growled. He started moving faster, harder, and she could feel herself contract around him. He slammed into her once again and then they both reached their orgasm. He collapsed on top of her, breathing hard, and he listened to her breathing. After a moment he rolled off of her, and pulled her with him. Sam laid in his arms gasping for breath as she snuggled closer, and she could feel his heartbeat. She listened to it, and noticed by time it grew slower, and she smiled.

''What are you smilin' about?'' he asked, ''wasn't it good enough?''

''No – no, Jason, you were amazing,'' she said quickly, and he laughed, ''you just – did you just make a joke?''

''I guess I did, huh?'' he said, and she laughed softly, then kissed his chest.

''I love listening to your heartbeat - it somehow calms me down,'' she said, ''and after that – I needed something to calm me down,'' she said, and he nodded. He knew exactly what she was talking about and needed no explanation. Suddenly he heard her breathing even out and he kissed the top of her head. He closed his eyes and fell asleep with her.

#####

Sam woke up a couple of hours later and smiled. She was still in Jason's arms, and Jason was fast asleep. She had to get out of bed though – she had to pee. So she lifted his arm from her stomach and slowly and carefully got out of bed, making sure he wouldn't wake up. When she was out she sighed of relief, because the pressure of his arm on her stomach also made her need to pee. She stalked to the bathroom and did what she had to do. Then she washed her hands and walked back to the room, climbed in bed and sighed.

''What is it?'' she heard Jason's sleepy voice, and she almost jumped out of bed. ''Sorry – didn't mean to startle you,'' he added, and she smiled in the dark.

''It's ok – I just didn't know you were awake,'' she whispered, and she heard him nod – the pillow crackled a little bit – and then he sat up.

''Damn it – I wasn't supposed to fall asleep – I needed to wake you every two hours,'' he cursed, and she smiled and laid a hand on his chest.

''I'm ok, Jason. I'm awake and I feel fine,'' she said softly, and he sighed in relief. ''Though I feel like something to eat – I didn't eat anything and I'm sure you didn't, so you want me to make some breakfast?'' she asked, and he smiled and nodded.

''Yeah – but let me help you,'' he said, and she nodded. She got out of bed and heard Jason step out behind her, and she put on her sweat pants and a shirt of Jason, as Jason put on his jeans and nothing more. They walked down stairs in silence, and she walked straight to the kitchen as he made some light. He came in after her and started grabbing random things out of the fridge, and she smiled when she saw him put it all down on the counter.

''What are you going to make?'' she asked him, and he turned around and smiled.

''Omelets and toast – nothing special,'' he said, and then he grabbed the eggs and put everything he had gotten out the fridge back in. She laughed softly, and he gave her the eggs. Sam cracked the eggs and scrambled them, while Jason went to make the toast. ''You know – I never cooked with someone before,'' he said out of nowhere, and she nodded.

''I never cooked in the middle of the night,'' she told him, and he laughed softly. He looked at her and saw she was not really scrambling anymore, and he stepped behind her and wrapped his arms around her. He took a hold of the bowl and her hand, and helped her scramble the eggs. Sam leaned back against his chest and sighed. ''I never cooked anything in my entire life – I'm a terrible cook,'' she whispered, ''I mean I cooked, but I can burn water, it's that bad,'' she added, and Jason smiled. He had figured by the way she had been scrambling.

''It's ok, I'll teach you,'' he said softly, and she nodded. ''I'm going to heat up the stove and you keep on doing that,'' he told her, and she nodded as he heated up the stove and put a little butter in the pan. The butter melted and Jason gestured for Sam to pour the eggs in it, and she did. ''It's not that hard to make,'' he said, ''all you have to do now is wait and turn,'' he added, and she laughed softly.

''I can't wait, and when I do I tend to forget – especially now,'' she said, and he frowned, ''with the pregnancy – I tend to forget things when I'm pregnant, that's part of it,'' she said, and when he widened his eyes she noticed her slip. She had been pregnant before – only he didn't know yet. She closed her eyes and breathed in deeply, held her breath for a second and released it. She knew she had to tell him now, but just as she was about to speak, his phone rang. Sam sighed of relief as Jason took it out of his pocket and answered it.

''Morgan,'' he said, and he listened to the other person. Then he looked at her with a frown and said, ''it's for you.'' He handed her the phone.

''Hello?'' she said, not sure what else to say. She heard waves in the background and widened her eyes as she realized who this was, ''Denny?''

''Sam! I'm sorry I didn't call sooner – I just got out of that place,'' Denny said, and before she could ask he added, ''some guy held me hostage and realized you weren't there anymore, he left, and he didn't think about me anymore – I escaped and I heard you asked me to call you so I called – right away,'' he took a deep breath after the ramble he just gave, and she laughed softly, relieved he was ok.

''Denny, I'm glad you called – I – I was afraid you wouldn't call anymore,'' she said, and suddenly she felt tears sting in her eyes, ''I was worried about you when we left and wanted to tell you I'd be back,'' she said, her voice cracking.

''Are you in Port Charles now – with Jason?'' Denny asked, and Sam mumbled she was, ''well, I think I'll come to you then – I'll take Jamie with me, if it's ok – I mean if it's ok that I come,'' he added, and she heard his insecurity.

''Yeah – yes, of course its ok, Denny – I'd love to see you and have you around,'' she said, and he laughed.

''You know I'm still a street kid and not used to someone around – I'll be there when I get the money,'' he said, and in one way or another Jason heard that, and he took the phone from Sam.

''Denny, it's Jason – I'll send you the jet and call you when it's there – grab the stuff you have and take Jamie with you – we'll be waiting for you at the airport when you get here,'' he said, and Denny laughed again.

''Ok, Morgan. Take care of Sam, she's going to need it,'' he said, ''that guy isn't going to back off just because she's with you,'' he added, and Jason smiled.

''The guy – you mean Ciro – he's taken care of,'' Jason informed him, and he heard Denny sigh of relief. ''Now, get your things and Jamie, the jet is on it's way,'' Jason said, and he disconnected the line. Jason looked at Sam, who was staring at him with so much emotion in her eyes he didn't know where to start.

''I love you, you know that? Sending your jet to some boy you don't even know,'' she whispered, and she stepped forward and hugged him tight. He wrapped his arms around her and sighed.

''I love you, and I'll do anything to make you happy – and this seems to make you happy,'' he said softly, and she nodded against his chest. ''Now – I'd like to know the story about you and pregnant – but first we need to eat,'' he said, and she nodded. She knew he wouldn't drop it, but she was glad for the interruption and for him being understanding to her need for time. She needed to think about how and what she was going to tell him.

They finished making breakfast and both sat down and ate. As Jason cleaned up the plates, Sam went upstairs and lied down on the bed. Just for a second, she thought, but the second turned out to be somewhat longer, as she fell asleep on the bed.

Jason called Sonny to tell him to make the jet ready, because he knew only Sonny could give that order. Sonny told him it would be taken care of, and Jason walked up the stairs to the bedroom. He saw Sam was fast asleep, and he smiled. He climbed in next to her and pulled her against him, and closed his eyes. He had been surprised she had been pregnant before, but he knew he had nothing to do with it so he waited until she was ready. She didn't need to be pushed to tell him – he understood why she hadn't told him before. She just wasn't ready yet.

Soon after that thought he fell asleep.


	15. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

Sam stood in the kitchen with a cup of tea in her hand. She had woken up an hour earlier, and Jason was still in bed. It was still early, and normally Jason would be out before she was, but she was scared – and nervous – to tell him about that part of her past she'd rather forget. Suddenly she heard Jason walk down the stairs and she blinked the tears out of her eyes. She smiled at him as he walked in the kitchen and kissed her, and then he went to make coffee.

''I didn't know when you would get up, sorry,'' she said softly, and he nodded and smiled at her. He leaned against the counter and stared at her for a while, until she was getting uncomfortable and looked down. ''What?''

''Nothing – just thinking how beautiful you are,'' he whispered, and she blushed. ''Sam, I know you're not ready to tell me yet, and I'm not going to push you, but I want you to know that I don't really care about the past – I love you no matter what, and if you decide to tell me, it's not going to change anything,'' he told her, and she nodded.

''I want to tell you,'' she said, and when he didn't say anything she decided it was best just to get it out, and she took a deep breath. ''I was sixteen – barely out of diapers myself – when I found out I was pregnant. I'd been seeing this guy – it was nothing serious – and when I told him I was pregnant he left,'' she said softly, and she looked at him, and saw he was listening carefully.

''So you had to figure it out on your own,'' he said, and she nodded.

''My dad had just bolted with all of my money, and I had to find a way to make money and raise the baby – I didn't want to have an abortion – so I got a job and a place to live,'' she told him. He nodded again, but didn't say anything and just let her talk. ''I was close to my due date and some guy came up and told me about this adoption program, and I told him I would think about it,'' she said, tears rolled over her cheeks.

''You put your baby up for adoption?'' Jason asked, and she nodded. He sighed and walked over to her, wrapped his arms around her and held her tight.

''After some thinking, I realized I was just too young and I couldn't take care of it, so I decided it was best for the baby to have a home where people could take care of him,'' she added, ''you know some time later I found out the guy had been lying about the adoption – he sold my baby on the black market and split with the money,'' a sob escaped her lips, but she wasn't about to stop, ''I don't even know where my baby is now, but I always felt like something wasn't right after that,'' she paused, ''like he was having a hard life – but it's gone now,'' she said softly, and he frowned.

''The feeling's gone?'' he asked, and when she nodded he sighed, ''maybe he is ok, then.''

''I hope that's the case,'' she whispered, and just then Jason's phone rang. He looked at the caller ID this time, and saw it was Denny. He gave his phone to Sam and she picked up. ''Hey Denny,'' she said with a smile.

''Sam, what wrong?'' he asked her, and she frowned, until she realized she must sound just like she felt.

''Nothing sweetheart,'' she said and she heard him sigh, ''I just had something to tell Jason, something that was hard,'' she felt the need to explain. ''How are you doing – is everything ok?'' she asked him, and he laughed.

''Yeah – we're about to set off, that jet was fast,'' he told her, ''so we'll be there soon,'' he added, and she nodded, and shot a thankful look to Jason. He smiled at her, and Denny started saying goodbye. ''See you soon, Sam – tell hi to Jason for me,'' he said, and she nodded.

''I will, see you soon Denny,'' she said, and then he disconnected the line and she gave the phone to Jason. ''He's on his way,'' she told him with a smile, and he nodded. He knew because he had sent a message when he got a call the jet was ready. She smiled at him and turned to grab her tea, which was cold now. She took a sip and made a face. ''It's cold,'' she mumbled, and Jason laughed.

''Of course it is – we've been talking for a while,'' he said, and she nodded and threw away her tea. Then she started making new tea. Jason watched Sam as she moved around the kitchen making her tea, and remembered he still had to pour himself some coffee. He grabbed a cup and poured some, and then sat down at the table opposite to Sam.

''This baby I'm carrying – it's going to change all of us,'' Sam said, and he nodded with a smile, ''it's going to change everything and I'm ready for that, I really am,'' she paused, ''but sometimes I wonder – maybe because we never talked about it yet – if you are,'' she watched his reaction and was pleased by it. He grabbed her hand and smiled at her.

''I am. I am ready for this baby – we're going to make it work, Sam, and we are going to be great,'' he said, ''and with Denny nothing can go wrong,'' he said, and when she frowned, he added, ''what did you think – I would throw them on the street?''

''No, no – I thought I had to ease you in the idea they were going to live here,'' she said, and when he laughed she smiled, ''I didn't know you would just be ok with it – it's really hard being with someone and having to talk about this kind of things, but I'm getting used to it,'' she said softly, and he nodded.

''I know you are, I can see it – and I love you just the way you are, you don't have to change yourself for me, or do things you normally wouldn't do for me,'' he said, ''if you want something you can just get it, and if you invite someone – ok, then you have to ask, but otherwise – involving Denny and Jamie, the boys who helped you, everything is fine, babe,'' he added, and she smiled at him and squeezed his hand a little.

''I love you too,'' Sam said, and he smiled.

##########

Daniel cursed when he heard Sam wasn't in Hawaii anymore. That Jason guy had thrown him in jail and had taken her away. He knew where she was, but his need for revenge wasn't as strong as it was. His time in jail made him see why some people just needed money and did what they did. He would go back to Port Charles – where he knew Sam would be – and he would just talk to her. Daniel didn't want to hurt Sam, because she never did anything to hurt him. He knew what he was getting into from the start – placing an ad in the paper never brought anything good from it. When his parents had suggested it, he had gladly done it, only to make his parents happy. His father was dying and his mother couldn't handle it, but all they both wanted was see him marry once. Even if it was a woman he didn't love, they just wanted that. Daniel loved them, but he didn't want to get married anymore, he had removed the ad, and then he followed Sam. He felt stupid, because he really didn't feel the need for revenge like he did before, and he wondered if he could make it right with Sam again.

Daniel had found out that something had happened with Sam, he just didn't know what, and he wanted to know. So he hired someone to look into it for him, and he had to wait before he could leave Hawaii, but he didn't want to, so he called the guy he hired and told him to call him when he found anything. Tomorrow his flight to Port Charles would go up, and he didn't make a plan for when he got there. He would go and talk to Sam, and that was that.

##########

A couple of hours later Sam was nervous. She had missed Denny and wanted to see him, and he had just called to tell he was almost at the airport. Jason had grabbed his keys and they jumped in the car and drove over to the airport, and now they were waiting for the jet to land. Sam looked down again and sighed when she realized she didn't have to look great for Denny – he was just a little boy, but she felt something when she saw him. It wasn't something romantic, of course, but something was between them. She jumped when Jason touched her, and then turned around to face him.

''I'm sorry, I didn't mean to startle you,'' he said softly, ''but look there – you see that,'' he said, and when she turned around again she saw the jet. It had already landed and was rolling out, and she smiled and leaned back against Jason.

''I'm so happy he's here,'' she said, and when she felt him nod she added, ''Jason, I don't know what it is, but I feel something with Denny – I feel some connection.''

Jason smiled and nodded again, ''I can see that – when he was away and we were still in Hawaii I could see you cared about him already, even though you couldn't have known him longer than a couple of days,'' he said, and she nodded. ''I love you, and if you ever want anything you just ask,'' he suddenly whispered, and she smiled.

''I love you too, Jason,'' she replied, and then the jet doors opened and a moment later Denny walked out. When he saw her he ran towards them, and he ran straight into Sam's arms.

''I missed you,'' he said softly, and he held her tight. Jamie had followed Denny and smiled when he saw how Denny hugged Sam, and how Sam had tears in her eyes.

Sam took a deep breath, ''I've missed you too, Denny – and Jamie,'' she added, and Jamie nodded once. ''God, you've grown,'' Sam said when she pulled back a little to look at Denny. ''You need some food, don't you? I don't know what happened and you are going to tell me soon, but first we're going to get something to eat,'' she said, and Jason laughed.

''What do you think about Kelly's, Sam? I bet both of the boys would like it,'' he suggested, and Sam nodded. As they walked towards the car Sam didn't let go of Denny, and when Jason ordered some of the men to load the stuff in the car, she noticed the boys didn't bring much.

''I think we need to go shopping soon too, Jason – they don't have much and they need some clothes,'' she said softly, and Jason just nodded with a smile as he stepped in the car. The boys stepped in the backseat as Sam stepped in the passengers seat, and Jason drove off.

#####

''Wow – I never had a meal as good as this,'' Jamie said, and Jason smiled and nodded.

''You know Mike – the guy standing behind the counter – he's sort of my family, and when you come here you just tell him to put it on my tab – doesn't matter what you eat or how much,'' he told Jamie and Denny, and the boys nodded. Denny turned to Sam and noticed she was staring at him, and he frowned.

''Sam – Sam!'' he called, and she blinked and looked at him with a smile, ''what is it?''

Sam shook her head, ''I don't know – it's just that I missed you, I guess,'' she said, and Jason frowned, but Sam added, ''you remind me of someone.'' Sam couldn't shake the feeling, and she shook her head again and smiled. ''I'm going to take you guys shopping sometime this week,'' she said, changing the subject, and the boys moaned and started talking together, and Jason watched Sam and noticed something in her eyes. She was thinking about her baby boy, and when he looked at Denny he suddenly knew.

''Sam – what do you think?'' he asked her softly, so that only Sam could hear, and when she looked up to him he saw. He saw she was thinking the same thing as him. Denny could be her son – and by the looks of it the chance was really high.


	16. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

A couple of days later Sam stood in the kitchen making tea for herself when Denny walked down, and he surprised her by wrapping his arms around her and hugging her.

''Is something wrong, baby?'' she asked, and when he shook his head she sighed of relief and wrapped her arms around him. She laid her head on top of his and took in his scent. ''Do you want to drink some tea with me – or do you want something else?'' she asked him, and he nodded.

''I want some tea with you,'' he said, and she heard his choked up voice and she pulled back a little to look at him. She saw the tears in his eyes and took a deep breath.

''Denny, why don't you tell me what's on your mind?'' she asked him, and he looked at her. At first he just stared at her and then he turned to make the tea.

''You remember when I told you I lived in Hawaii my whole life?'' he said, and when she nodded he continued, ''I never met my mother – and my dad just dropped me off at one of those shelters. I was four, and I still remember that day,'' he sniffled and she closed her eyes. What if Denny was her son – she felt guilty for what happened to him. ''I never thought I would have something like this – someone who cared enough, and I don't know, I just feel so grateful for it,'' he said, and then he paused and gave her a cup of tea. He sat down at the table and she sat opposite, and then he said, ''I love you, Sam.''

Sam widened her eyes and felt tears build up when she said, ''I love you too, Denny,'' she paused, ''I really do,'' she added, and he smiled at her. ''Denny,'' she said, and when he looked up again she realized she couldn't do this. She couldn't tell him she thought he was her son. She was afraid he would get mad at her, because she gave him up. She closed her eyes and she felt a tear roll over her cheek, and then Denny's hand wiping it away.

''You can tell me Sam, what is it?'' he said, and she shook her head, her eyes still closed. ''Sam, please, I don't want to see you cry – tell me what's wrong,'' Denny begged, and she opened her eyes to look at him.

''Denny – I'm so sorry,'' she said, finally giving in to the tears, ''I'm so sorry,'' she repeated, and when she saw him looking at her in concern and confusion she took a deep breath, ''I think – Denny, I think you could be my son,'' she rushed to say, and he widened his eyes and then frowned.

''How? You're way to young to be my mother,'' he said with a smile, and when she shook her head the smile faded, and she saw what she had been afraid of – anger. ''Why?'' he asked her, and suddenly he wasn't the grown up boy anymore – he was the little boy he was supposed to be.

She shook her head, but before she could answer him, Jason walked in, ''because she was 16,'' he answered for her, ''she was 16, Denny, and she wanted to give you a better life she could offer – that's why. But it's not sure you are her son, and if you want to know you just have to come with us,'' he added, ''I've arranged for an appointment for Sam to give her DNA – then I was planning to just take some hair from you or what ever,'' he said, and Sam looked up at him with a frown.

''When did you do that?'' she asked him, and he sighed.

''Last night I called my mother and asked her to help me – I wanted to help you find out because I could see you really wanted to know, and I didn't expect you telling him,'' he said, and she nodded. ''I didn't know you were going to tell him, but I'm glad you did. And you, Denny – I know this is hard to understand right now, but when we know for sure, you are going to listen to Sam when she explains what happened,'' he said to Denny, who nodded. Then Denny looked at Sam and his face went from anger to concern when he saw Sam gasping for air.

''Sam – please, you need to calm down,'' he said, and when Sam shook her head, he walked over to her and placed a hand on her chest. He rubbed with his thumb, and suddenly Sam felt she could breath again. She calmed down and looked at Denny in confusion. ''I learned it a long time ago when I was in so much pain – the woman in the hospital did that to me and when I calmed down she told me how she did it – its very easy,'' he told her, and she nodded and smiled weakly at him.

''So, you two get dressed and make sure you're ready in an hour – we have an appointment to go to,'' Jason said, and Denny ran upstairs while Sam slowly got up and took a deep breath.

''Jason, why didn't you tell me – I mean, I appreciate you want to help but I would've liked to know,'' she said softly, and he nodded.

''I'm sorry, I just wanted to help and I didn't think you would mind,'' he said, and she nodded and stood on her toes to give him a kiss. ''Go, we need to be ready,'' he said, and she nodded and went upstairs to get ready.

#####

An hour and a half later Denny, Jason and Sam sat in Kelly's eating lunch, and Sam stared at Denny. He had been quiet, and she didn't like it one bit. She felt his anger and felt guilty. She had never thought it would turn out this way, but she knew she had to say something to make him see what she had done and why.

''I actually hoped Jamie could've come,'' Denny mumbled before she could say anything, and she didn't even hear Jason's reply before she got up with tears in her eyes.

''Denny, come on,'' Jason said softly, as he watched Sam walk away. ''She's trying, and you are only making it harder for her.''

Denny laughed hollowly, ''yeah? Look at what she did to me! If – I mean if she is my mother she abandoned me, and I can't stop hating her for that in just a moment,'' he hissed, and Jason nodded. Denny looked around and said softly, ''I really liked Sam – she told me she would be there for me always, but look at what she did? She gave me up and gave me a life I wish I never had – I wish she never gave birth to me.''

Jason sighed, ''Denny, she didn't do this because she wanted to – you have to let her explain – once we get the test results. My mother promised she would call tonight to let us know – she put a rush on this because she loved me,'' he told Denny, who just shrugged.

''I don't even know if I want to know,'' he said, and at that moment Sam walked back. She was pale and seemed to still be holding everything down, and Jason jumped up.

''Ok, I'm going to get you home baby, this isn't good…'' his voice faded when she shook her head, and he realized she didn't want Denny to know she was pregnant yet. He nodded in understanding, because he knew the way Denny would react. ''Denny, come on,'' he snapped, and immediately felt guilty, but Denny got up and followed them to the car.

''Jason – we don't have to go home, I feel better,'' Sam said, but Jason didn't seem to listen and waited for her to get in the car before he closed the door and walked to the driver's side and stepped in.

''We do, because of all this stress you don't feel great, and I don't want you to do this to yourself,'' he said, and she could almost hear him add 'and the baby'. She smiled at him and looked back at Denny, who was looking out the window. Jason saw her looking and felt sorry. He decided he would have a talk with Denny when they got home, and he drove them home.

#####

Sam had gone upstairs to take a nap after Jason had almost carried her up, and Jason had set Denny down on the couch. Jamie was out to get some clothes and Jason stared at Denny for a moment before sighing.

''Listen, Denny – I know you're mad and I can understand, but Sam had nothing to do with how and where you turned out to be,'' he started, and Denny just shrugged. ''I need you to listen to Sam when we get the results,'' he said, and he got up and walked to the kitchen. He grabbed a bottle of beer for himself and some juice for Denny, and walked back. ''Denny, I know you're not seeing this right now, but what Sam did – she thought it was best for you,'' he said, and Denny looked up and took the glass Jason was holding out for him.

''I know, but I still feel this anger, and I don't know what to do,'' he whispered, ''I don't know why, and I feel like she didn't want me or anything,'' Jason saw the tears in the boys eyes, and he nodded, but Denny added, ''she didn't want me, and now she suddenly wants me, after 13 years of this life, and I don't want her!'' he slammed down the glass he held on the table and ran upstairs, and Jason sat in the chair with wide eyes.

#####

''The tests confirmed it, Jason. The boy is Sam's,'' Monica Quartermaine said, and Jason took a deep breath. ''Are you ok?'' he heard his mother ask, and he nodded.

''Yeah, I'm fine. It's just that Denny is really mad already and I don't think he will listen to Sam when she wants to explain all what happened,'' he told his mother, and he heard Monica sigh.

''Well, Jason, you need to let this go slowly – just the way it goes and all you can do is be there for both of them,'' his mother said, and he nodded.

''Thanks – I'm going to tell them now,'' he said, and his mother said goodbye and he disconnected the line. He walked over to the living room where Sam and Denny sat in silence. He could see the tear streaks on Sam's cheeks, and he took a deep breath and cleared his throat. ''The tests only confirmed what we already knew,'' he said, and Sam burst out in tears as Denny got up and glared at her before running up the stairs. Seconds later they heard the door slam and Jason walked over to Sam and took her in his arms. ''Baby, it's going to be ok, yeah?''

''I know,'' Sam said nodding, ''but I feel so guilty for leaving Denny – my son – alone, and I will never forgive myself for it,'' she added, and he held her tight.

''We are going to figure this out. Just let me take care of you,'' he said, and when she nodded he lifted her in his arms and took her upstairs to go and try to get some sleep.


	17. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

Sam sat on the couch with her eyes closed, but she wasn't asleep. She was listening to Denny walk around the room, and she knew he was looking at her. He was glaring at her, she could feel it. She took a deep breath and opened her eyes, and that's when she saw Denny standing in front of her. He was watching her, and she smiled weakly at him, her stomach tumbling.

''It's been two days, and I still don't feel – I still don't really want to talk but I'll listen when you explain,'' he snapped, and she nodded and blinked away the tears. She felt horrible when he talked to her like that, but she deserved it.

''Where do you want me to start?'' she asked him, and he frowned at her but didn't say anything. She figured she would start at the very beginning. ''I was 16 when I found out I was pregnant – the guy I had been seeing dumped me when I told him and I was alone,'' she started, and he nodded but still didn't say anything, ''my dad – he had just left me, taking my money with him and I didn't have a place to stay or money to go on with, so I found a job and rented the apartment above the shop I was working at. When I was about 6 months pregnant this man came up to me and told me he could help me – he suggested adoption,'' she paused for a minute to wipe away the tears that had fallen, and then she closed her eyes and continued, ''I was young and scared, and even though at first I thought I could handle it, I realized I couldn't give you the life you deserved, so I decided to give you up – Denny, it was one of the hardest things I had to do in my entire life, but I had to. When you were born I didn't even get to see you, and I felt terrible for leaving you. They did tell me you were a boy, and they told me I didn't have to worry about you anymore. I did though,'' she added, and he frowned.

''What do you mean?'' he asked her, and she sighed.

''I felt like something was wrong – I thought about you every day and I didn't feel good about this whole adoption thing, so I went to look for the guy who offered to help me and he told me to get lost,'' she said, as she remembered that night. It had been a couple of weeks after she had given birth to her son, and he had told her he was in good hands. ''When I found out it all had been a black market circuit, I tried to find you, but I couldn't,'' she added, and she fell silent.

''I've been spending all my life on the streets in Hawaii – I mean, yeah, I was in foster care for some time but I ran away and they didn't even try to find me,'' he told her, and he sat down next to her. He grabbed her hand and she looked down at their tangled hands as he told her his story, ''they hit me there, and I didn't car that they didn't go looking for me. When I met Jamie I told him about my dad – well, it wasn't true. I never had a dad, but I sure as hell wanted to kill him for doing this to me,'' he added, and she gasped. Denny wiped away a stray tear and looked at her, ''it's ok. I'm here and I'm sorry for acting like this the last two days – I didn't mean to hurt you, but I just didn't know what to feel. To feel happy we finally found each other or to be angry because you gave me up. Now I know the story and I'm not mad – I just still don't know if – what I feel about this,'' he said, and she nodded.

''I understand, Denny, take your time and it will all be ok,'' she whispered, and then she heard someone come down the stairs. They both turned around to see Jason walking down with a smile on his face, and he looked at Denny.

''Did you finally give her the change to explain?'' he asked him, and when Denny nodded he added, ''good – two days was long enough. Now, I need to get to work,'' he said to Sam, who nodded with a small smile.

''I think Denny needs to go shopping – maybe you can go with Jamie?'' Sam asked, and even though she wanted to go with him herself, she didn't push. She was just glad he was talking to her again. Denny nodded and ran upstairs, while Jason cam to sit next to Sam.

''Are you ok? I heard half of what was being said and I didn't want to interrupt,'' Jason said, and Sam nodded, ''how are you feeling?'' he asked her, and she shrugged.

''I'll be ok – and yeah, I don't feel all that well – with the nausea – but it's manageable,'' she told him, and he nodded and smiled. He kissed her softly and turned and got up.

''I'll be back before you know it,'' he told her, before he walked out the door. Denny came down with Jamie, and Jamie smiled at Sam.

''We're going shopping for Denny – I still have enough money left so we don't need any more,'' he told Sam, and when she nodded he added, ''see you soon.'' With that he left and Denny followed, without even looking at Sam. She took a deep breath and got up to go to the kitchen when there was a knock on the door. She frowned, wondering who it was, and walked over to the door and opened it.

''Hey Sam,'' Daniel said, and she backed out and widened her eyes. She felt her heartbeat go up and she looked at him.

''What – what are you doing here?'' she asked softly, and he shrugged.

''I wanted to apologize – I didn't mean to make you scared – but you have to listen to me for a second and I'll be gone,'' he said, and when she nodded he stepped inside. She was terrified of what he was going to do, because of what happened with Ciro.

''Just say what you want to say and leave,'' she said, and he nodded and smiled. He seemed calm and she was confused by it, all the more it scared her even more.

''I just wanted to talk to you – because after you ran away I wanted to hurt you, but I noticed I couldn't. The time in jail really opened my eyes, and I don't want you to be afraid I will come after you again,'' he told her, and when she didn't say anything he frowned, ''isn't it what you wanted to hear?'' she shrugged.

''No I want you gone, I don't want to see you anymore, please just go,'' she told him, and he nodded but he didn't go. ''Daniel, you said what you wanted to say and I listened – please just go,'' she said again, and he nodded again.

''And you don't want to forgive me,'' he hissed, and he grabbed her arms and shook her. ''I do everything you want me to do – I do everything I'm supposed to do and you don't want to forgive me,'' he yelled at her, and she widened her eyes and gasped.

''Daniel – I do – I do forgive you, just let go of me, you're hurting me,'' she said, and he smiled. His smiled gave her the chills.

''You are some woman aren't you – saying you forgive me just to get out of this situation,'' he told her, and then the door opened and Jamie and Denny walked in.

''We forgot…'' Jamie started, but his voice faded when he saw what was happening. Jamie ran towards them and hit Daniel on his head, causing him to let go of Sam, and Denny rushed over to keep Sam from falling. Sam took a couple of shaky breaths as she watched Jamie beat Daniel up. ''You asshole – didn't I tell you before to stay away from Sam, huh?'' Jamie was screaming at Daniel, and Jason walked in the penthouse and took Jamie off of Daniel and grabbed Daniel by the throat.

''You are going to pay for hurting her, you understand,'' Jason said, and when Sam gasped Denny wrapped his arms around her and held her tight.

''It's ok,'' he said, ''Jason's going to take care of him,'' he added, and then Jason walked away with Daniel, and Sam sank down on the couch. She didn't know what Jason would do, and she was afraid he was going to do something that was going to put him in jail. She prayed he wouldn't.

#########

Jason pushed Daniel in his car and drove over to the PCPD. He didn't really trust them in handling this but he didn't want to go to jail – not now. Upon arriving at the PCPD he grabbed Daniel and dragged him inside, pushing him towards an officer.

''Get this man in jail, 'cause he is harassing my girlfriend,'' he growled, and the officer frowned and nodded. He slapped his handcuffs on Daniel and took him to the interrogation room, after whispering something to another officer. Jason stood there waiting for one of the cops to come when he saw Lucky Spencer walking over to him.

''Jason, please tell me you didn't get into trouble again,'' Lucky said, and Jason nodded.

''I didn't get into any trouble, I want that bastard taken care of – and you know I don't trust any of you idiots here, but I cant leave Sam right now,'' he snapped, and Lucky sighed of relief and nodded.

''Ok, I've sent someone to get his statement and you have to give yours, but you have to trust us to do it right. I've heard about Sam's attack last time on the roof, and I don't want any of that happening again – see I know what she did but that doesn't excuse what happened with these guys, he's going to get his punishment,'' Lucky said, and Jason nodded. Lucky was on his side, this time. ''Now you go home and make sure Sam is ok, yeah?''

''Thank you Lucky. I will bring her in tomorrow and we'll give you what you need,'' Jason said before walking away. He drove home feeling a little better.

#####

Jason opened the door to the penthouse and smiled when he saw Denny was comforting Sam. She was crying, and he got worried something else happened.

''Sam, come on, he's not going to hurt you anymore – he's dead,'' Denny said, and Jason frowned and cleared his throat.

''Who's dead?'' he asked, and when Sam looked up and saw him she ran into his arms.

''She's afraid Ciro can still come after her – I tried to get her to see he was dead- I mean she knows but that didn't seem to matter,'' Denny said, and Jason held Sam tight as he whispered sweet nothings in her ear.

''Ok, listen to me baby, you need to listen,'' he whispered, and when Sam nodded he added, ''it's going to be ok, Ciro can't hurt you anymore and neither can Daniel. He's in jail, and all we have to do is give our statements and you'll never have to be afraid of him anymore,'' he said, and she nodded again.

''I know, I know Jason – Denny said the same thing,'' she said softly, ''I was so scared something would happen to the baby,'' she whispered, and Denny gasped behind her.

''You're pregnant?'' he asked, and when Jason nodded he sighed. ''Well – um – I'm going to leave you two alone then,'' he said, but Sam grabbed his arm.

''Hold on – I didn't – I wanted to tell you when you weren't mad anymore, Denny, please,'' she whispered, and he nodded and widened his eyes when he realized.

''I'm not mad, I'm actually kind of excited – funny thing – instant family,'' he told her, and then he pulled her out of Jason's arms and in his. ''I love you mom,'' he whispered in her ear, and she gasped and a sob escaped her lips.

''I love you too, baby,'' she said, and then he let her go and went upstairs. ''I thought he was mad – again, and I am so glad he isn't,'' she said, and Jason smiled and nodded.

''See, everything worked out for the best,'' he said, and then he added, ''I love you Sam – will you marry me?''

Sam gasped, then smiled at him, ''I love you too, Jason, and yes, I will marry you!'' she hugged him tight as she cried, and Jason smiled and twirled her around in his arms. Now that Daniel was going to jail and Denny and Sam made up, he couldn't wish for anything better in this moment.


	18. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

_Seven months later_

''Jason!'' Sam yelled, ''Jason you come here and help me,'' she said loud enough for him to hear, and when he came down he widened his eyes when he saw the pained expression on her face.

''What is it – is it the baby?'' he asked, and when she nodded he panicked.

''God, Jason, stop that,'' Sam hissed when he began panicking, and he looked at her, ''my water just broke and I just need you to get my bag, get me to the hospital and – wait, first of all,'' she said, and paused when she felt a contraction, ''first of all,'' she hissed through the pain, ''you need to calm down,'' she added, and he nodded and ran upstairs. He grabbed the bag she had packed for this, and ran downstairs. She was standing with her coat on, ready to go when Denny walked in. Denny saw what happened and smiled, but before he could say anything Jason spoke.

''Ok, I'm going to go get your mother to the hospital and if you want to go, help your mom,'' Jason said, and Denny nodded and smiled at Sam. ''Denny, just go!''

''Looks like my sister is ready,'' he said, excited it was finally going to happen. ''Come on, I'll help you,'' he said to Sam, and he took a hold of her hand and helped he walk to the car. They had moved to a house, because with Denny and Jamie the penthouse was going to be to small after the baby was born. Sam sat down in the backseat with Denny, and Jason jumped in the car and drove them to the hospital.

#####

Arriving at the hospital Sam made her way to the nurses station, as Jason couldn't. The big bad enforcer was panicking and he couldn't even say anything without stumbling over his words.

''I am – I'm in labor,'' she said to the nurse there, and the nurse smiled and nodded.

''I will get Dr. Lee for you while this nurse is going to get you into one of the rooms,'' she said, and another nurse came and took Sam to a room.

''Just relax, and the doctor will be here soon. I will get you're husband,'' she said, and Sam wanted to tell her Jason wasn't her husband, but she was already gone. A little while later Denny walked in, and Jason followed.

''Hey mom, I was wondering if you could tell me something,'' Denny said, and she nodded. He sighed and smiled, ''well Jamie is on his own now, and I was wondering maybe you could help him with his girlfriend,'' he said, and she frowned.

''Why – is there something wrong with her?'' she asked, and when Denny shook his head she sighed of relief. Jamie had been seeing this girl for over three months, and she saw Jamie as a son, and his girlfriend was a really sweet girl.

''Well, she's pregnant,'' Denny announced, and Jason moaned and Sam gasped, ''what? I mean she – you didn't think-''

Jason cut him off, ''whoa, stop right there kiddo. When Jamie comes here I'll talk to him, just let your mother out of it,'' he said, but Sam chuckled and Jason turned his attention to her.

''It's ok – Denny, I don't think you should've told us, but when Jamie comes here we will talk to him,'' she said with a smile, ''and we – whoa,'' she moaned, as another contraction hit her, and just then Dr. Lee walked in with a smile.

''I see it's going to happen – I'm happy for you,'' she said, and then she turned to Denny and Jason and said, ''you two have to leave now, while I see how far we are.'' Jason nodded reluctantly and he led Denny out of the room.

Dr. Lee checked on Sam and smiled, ''it's going to happen really soon – you just have to wait for the last 3 centimeters and after that, you'll be ready to push,'' she said, and Sam nodded with a smile.

#####

Jason sat in the waiting area a couple of hours later. After Dr. Lee had checked on Sam they could go in again, but not much later she started to have the feeling of needing to push, and Jason had called for Dr. Lee, who told them to get out while she helped Sam. He knew something was wrong, because normally she would allow him to stay in the room, but because something happened he couldn't. He didn't know what was wrong and he hated the feeling of being helpless, but when Robin came to him he jumped up.

''The cord was wrapped around her neck, Jason – and she was slowly dying inside. They had to do a C-section to get her out because Sam didn't have the strength to push her out,'' she informed him, and when Jason opened his mouth to ask something she spoke again, ''The baby is fine, and Sam is still in recovery, so when I hear more I will come and get you – just be patient for a little while longer,'' she said, and with that she left. Denny walked over to Jason and stared at him.

''What happened?'' he asked, and Jason sighed.

''Your mother had to have a C-section because the cord was wrapped around your sisters neck – sister is fine, but your mother is still in recovery and they will come and get us when they know more,'' he told Denny. Denny nodded and smiled.

''I'm sure they are both going to be fine, dad,'' he said, and Jason widened his eyes and stared at Denny. ''I know, it kind of slipped but sorry – I do feel that way, you're my dad,'' he whispered, and Jason hugged Denny for a moment and smiled.

''Thank you,'' he whispered, and Denny nodded. Denny sat down on the couch in the waiting area, as did Jason after a while. They still hadn't heard anything, but he knew everything would be fine.

#####

An hour later Jason sat in the room where Sam was lying in bed and held her hand. Denny had told him he would wait for Jamie, and Jason had gone into the room. Sam hadn't woken up yet, but he still talked to her.

''I saw our baby girl – she is beautiful,'' he told her, and he smiled remembering their daughter, ''she has the most beautiful curls on her head already, and I know she will be having your eyes as well as your hair,'' he added, when he felt a squeeze in his hand. He looked up and saw her looking at him, and he smiled. ''How are you feeling?'' he asked her, and she sighed.

''I'm ok – sore, but ok,'' she whispered, and then she looked around, ''where is she?''

''She's in the nursery babe,'' he told her, and she sighed of relief.

''I knew something was wrong when Dr. Lee told you to leave, and I didn't know if she would survive when she told me the cord was wrapped around her neck,'' she said softly, and then Denny walked in. He widened his eyes and smiled at Sam. Then he walked over and hugged her gently.

''I'm so glad you're ok,'' he said softly, and Sam nodded and smiled.

''I'm fine, baby, just fine,'' she told him, and he sighed of relief. ''Now, did you get to see your sister?'' she asked him, and when he nodded she smiled.

''I guess I'm the only one who hasn't seen her yet,'' she mumbled, and she closed her eyes. There was a knock on the door and a nurse walked in with a bundle in her arms, and when Sam opened her eyes Jason couldn't help but smile at the expression on her face. It was pure love and contentment, even with a little exhaustion, and she looked beautiful.

''When I walked past the room I heard you were awake, and I knew you couldn't wait to see her, so I brought her,'' the nurse explained as she placed the baby in Sam's arms. Sam felt tears well up as she looked in the beautiful face of her daughter, and Jason stood to his feet. He leaned over and kissed Sam on her forehead, and Sam looked up and smiled.

''She's amazing,'' Sam whispered, and she began counting fingers and toes. Jason smiled, as he remembered doing the same when he first held her, and when Sam was done she sighed, ''all fingers and toes are there,'' she joked, and Jason laughed softly. Then he gestured Denny and Jamie over to meet their baby sister, and he smiled.

''Boys, we'd like you to meet Bo Morgan,'' Jason said, and Sam looked up and smiled. Last week they had chosen a name for their girl, and they agreed on the name Bo.

''Hey Bo – nice to meet you,'' Denny said, and he kissed her on her head, and Jamie did the same. ''I'm glad everything worked out mom, and I'm glad I found you,'' Denny whispered, and he kissed his mother. Sam closed her eyes and smiled.

''I love you – Jamie, and Denny – Jamie you feel like a son to me and I love you so much,'' Sam said, and then she turned to look at Jason, ''Jason, I love you too, so much, and when I get out of here I want to marry you right away!''

''I love you too, Sam, and we'll get married when you want, because I know I'm ready,'' he whispered, and he looked around – Denny, Jamie, Sam and Bo – they were his family. Everything worked out for the better when he promised revenge. He had found the family he didn't even know he was looking for.


End file.
